A New Sun
by Zaiden Jace
Summary: Laurent tells Bella her best friend's secret.Victoria is trying to get Bella but that doesn't stop Embry and Bella from getting close.This wasn't the best time for Jake to imprint. What's going to happen now that Alice has come back?
1. Chapter 1

I was, literally, shaking from fear. Laurent was slowly, painfully slow, moving toward me. He breathed in deeply. "Mouthwatering."

I knew it as pointless but I began to back away. I could be running and he'd still catch me without breaking a sweat. All I was doing was prolonging my death. I hoped it would be quick and painless. I wouldn't be able to take another bite like the one I received from James. That was pure hell.

My back collided with something cold and hard. They were here! Edward had finally come to my rescue. I put my hands back and felt roughness, not marble. My spirits came crashing in a spiraling downfall exploding into a million pieces. It was only a tree I had smashed into. No one had come back to rescue me.

Laurent was now close enough to touch. He was enjoying watching me squirm. He bowed his head to my neck. I waited but there was no pain. His breath wasn't on my throat anymore. I opened my eyes, which I hadn't realized I had closed. Laurent had straightened up. His head was turned up as if he was looking at something. His face suddenly turned a mix of rage and horror.

"No!" he gasped as he backed away. I briefly turned to look where he was staring. My heart, if possible, started beating faster, as if it would explode if it wasn't released from my chest immediately.

A huge black wolf eased out of the trees, quiet as a shadow, and stalked deliberately toward the vampire. It was enormous-as tall as a horse, but thicker, much more muscular. The long muzzle grimaced, revealing a line of dagger- like incisors. He released a terrifying growl that seemed to rumble throughout the clearing.

"I should have known you'd be protected." Laurent hissed at me with uncharacteristic fury. It was clear he was stopping himself from ripping my throat out.

I didn't understand what he meant by protected. It was just some animal. What damage could it do to a vampire?

I couldn't stop myself from looking back at the wolf. My eyes widened as I took in the five massive wolves that were approaching. Laurent continued to back as the wolves got closer. I gasped when I realized the russet brown wolf was close enough to touch. The wolf's head turned in my direction. At that moment I thought of Jacob. At least I had come here alone. He wouldn't have to die with me.

"Isabella!" Laurent said fiercely. I brought my attention back to the immediate threat. He looked desperate along with the previous emotions. "Think about it. No matter who's protecting you, Victoria will find you. Call off your werewolves. I'll make it quick. I promise."

My breath caught in my throat. "Werewolf?" I questioned. Some old Quileute's stories entered my head. I could vaguely remember Jacob's words.

"…_descended from wolves…wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors… You would call them werewolves…cold ones are traditionally our enemies…"_

"Yes, Bella. They'll turn on and believe me they'll be brutal."

A growl ripped from the leader's chest. Besides him and the one beside me they took off toward Laurent. He didn't get far before they attacked him. I soon heard his screams echo through the meadow.

I found myself staring intently at the russet colored wolf. He stared back at me with his large dark eyes. Oh my God. No! It couldn't be. They were just stories.

"Jake?" I whispered. The wolf's eyes widened. The black wolf made a menacing growl. Other than quickly glaring at him, I ignored him.

The wolf beside me turned his body toward me. I cautiously put my hand on the side of his face. He leaned into my hand and gave me a toothy smile. The black wolf let out a howl that hurt my ears. The russet colored wolf turned and ran deep into the forest, along with the rest. I was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

I found myself outside of Jacob's house. I didn't know what I was doing. What if I was wrong about what I saw? If I could heard voices-Edward's voice- in my head I could also see things that weren't there as well. If I told Jake would he think I was insane.

"Why are you here?" Jacob asked as he appeared outside of my door. His face was hard with fury. He was taller than he was last time. His muscles were even more noticeable. His eyes were flat but searching, for what I had no clue. All of these things were not what caught my attention. His gorgeous long black hair was gone. It was cropped quite short, covering his face.

"You know why." If I was wrong and the werewolves weren't reality, then I could at least cover it up by complaining about his attitude toward me. I soon realized we weren't alone. Four other stood behind him. They all looked identical. One stood out from the rest of them. I met him when I first brought the bikes to Jacob. He was Embry Call. He was staring at me with glazed over eyes. I blushed and looked back at Jacob.

Jake turned back to Sam Uley. Sam gave a sharp nod and the four half naked boys went into Jake's tiny house. He focused back on me. I got out of the car and started walking. I knew he would follow behind me. Soon enough he got tired of waiting and stopped in front of me. "Lets get this over with." he said in a cold voice. "None of it was what I thought. Sam and the guys are pretty cool so forget everything I told you."

I glared at him. "That's it?" Cool? He was totally terrified and now he thinks they're cool! What the hell?

He stared at my face, once again searching for something. There was still anger in his black eyes. "I can't tell you." he said finally.

"I thought we were friends." I said through gritted teeth.

"We were."

"So that's it! Are you just going to ditch me to be in Sam's gang or cult, whatever? I thought I was more important then that. Why is Sam making you do this?" I ranted loudly, not yet screaming but almost there.

"It's not Sam's fault. He never wanted this for any of us. He's helping." he defended Sam. His hands were shaking.

"He's helping you." I stated blankly. Jacob didn't respond. He continued breathing deeply. This couldn't possibly be over the werewolf thing. He had already told me the legend. This was different, I was sure.

"Jake, tell me. Maybe I can help." I whispered.

"No one can help me now." His voice broke.

Tears collected in my eyes. "What did Sam do to you?" I demanded. I reached out for him but he cringed away from me. "What is Sam catching?" I asked sarcastically, trying not to show him how much that hurt. Though he probably wouldn't care if he knew.

"Stop blaming Sam! It's not his fault."

"Then who's fault is it.? Who has gotten into your head and brain washed you. I wanna know who is making act like a total prick!" I was shouting now.

Jacob seemed hesitant before answering. "The Cullen's." I flinched but he continued. "This is all your reeking, filthy bloodsuckers fault." He sighed, angrily.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Jacob." I whispered. "Even if I did, I till wouldn't understand how they're related."

"Things have been set into motion. It's far too late."

"You're being ridiculous," I complained "and you're not making any sense."

He was still breathing in deeply. "I wont argue with you. Lets get back. There's nothing more to say." He started walking passed me.

"Nothing more to say! There's everything to ay because you haven't said anything!" He continued to walk away as if he hadn't heard me. "Have you seen Quil lately? I have." That got him to stop. I continued. "You ditched him like you ditched me, leaving him worried about you. He's even afraid he'll be next."

Jake clutched a tree for support. He started mumbling. "No It can't. He wont be next. It's over now." He suddenly punched the tree. It wasn't a large tree but it still stunned me when the tree fell over. Jacob didn't seem to expect it either. "I have to go."

"Back to Sam!"

He shrugged. "You could look at it that way." He began sprinting away. I chased after him back to the truck.

"Jake, wait!" Are…Are you breaking up with me?" My voice cracked and those traitor tears eased down my face. I knew the words were all wrong but it was the best I could come up with.

He turned t me. "If that were the case, I'd say let's be friends but I can't even say that."

"Jake…Why are you letting him do this? Please, I need you. You promised, Jacob." There was a new hole forming in my chest. It was just as, or maybe even bigger, than the one Edward left me with. I couldn't possibly feel any lonelier.

"I'm sorry." he said in a cold voice. Some kind of realization came into my head. This couldn't be about the wolves or Sam. Maybe this was all about me.

"I wish I could change how I felt about you…If I had more time…"

"No Bella." All the anger in his face vanished, leaving only agony. "This isn't your fault at all. It's all me."

"It's not me, it's you. I've never heard that one before."

His eyes were tortured. "I'm no good for you. I'm sorry."

"Jake, no!" I cried. He all but ran into the house. I stared after him. The rain drizzled on me. I waited but he didn't come back out and he wouldn't. How could he do this to me?


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **I was asked why Jacob was running away from Bella in Chapter 2. He was pushing her away to make it seem as though he had no idea about the werewolves. She doesn't bring it up because she fears he'll think she's crazy and she's not too sure herself. Sorry, I didn't make that clear.

Something sharp scraped against the length of my window with a high-pitched squeal. My eyes flew open with fright, though it only lasted for a moment. It was soon taken over by shock. Outside my window, Jacob was clinging to a tree.

I got up, stumbling slightly from exhaustion, and threw open my window. Before any words escaped my mouth Jacob was jumping through my window. I jumped out of the way just before he hit the floor with a small thud. I sighed in relief as I saw he wasn't all bloody on the ground.

I waited for Charlie's snoring to pick up before I started talking. "Get out." I hissed.

He seemed shocked that I reacted that way. "No, I want to apologize."

As if an apology would make everything better. "I don't accept. Leave." I tried to pushing him but quickly removed my hand since he didn't budge. His bare skin was burning hot, like he had a fever.

I swayed slightly. All off my sleepless nights and stressed my days were finally taking a toll on me. "Bella?" he asked worriedly. He pulled me back to my bed so I could sit down. "Hey, are you ok?"

I looked up at him, tears still had my face wet. "Why would I be ok?"

He sat beside me. "I'm sorry. I screwed up again."

"I told you I don't want an apology. Why are you here, Jacob?"

He grabbed my hand. "I had to see you. I had to make things better. I'm sorry for all the mean things I said earlier. I want to explain, but I can't." He clenched his teeth together. "This is all so frustrating."

I yawned. "Jake just go." I whispered. It hurt so much to say those words.

"No Bella. Not until you figure this out. You already know this. Please just say it." he begged. We couldn't possibly be thinking of the same thing. They were all just stories. "Bella, come on. Tell about the last time you were in the woods. What happened?"

I gasped as my eyes widened. I wasn't crazy. That all really happened, which meant… "Laurent wasn't lying. You…You're a werewolf."

"Yes!" he exclaimed quietly. He pulled me into his arms.

"Werewolf." I breathed.

He went stiff in my arms. "Is that okay with you? You… You aren't afraid of me, are you?" His eyebrows furrowed with worry.

"No more than usual." I whispered. He pulled me tighter to his chest. "Why didn't you want to tell me?"

"I did. Sam told me I couldn't though. He's the alpha of the group. We have to listen to him but I couldn't stay away from you." He brushed my hair down my back. "Why was that bloodsucker trying to kill you anyway.

"It's a long story and I'm very tired." I slurred.

"Will you even be able to sleep? I've heard you scream." he admitted.

My face heated up, not that he would notice. "I have nightmares." I said, quieter than I had been speaking. He leaned back to look at my face.

"Would you like me to stay with you? I could wake you before they started." he offered. I couldn't help but to think he was sweet. He was a true friend.

"Jake Billy wont let you and Charlie would flip out."

"Billy doesn't care and Charlie wont know."

"What about Sam?"

"I'll deal with him. I'm sure he knows I'm here anyway. I don't want you to have to deal with this all alone." He rubbed my cheek. "Can I stay?"

I sighed. "Yeah." I moved so I was laying down. Jake sat on the floor beside me and rested his head on my bed. "You wont be very comfortable like that."

"It's fine Bella. Sleep." I ran my fingers through his short hair and shut my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up I found Jake sprawled out across my floor, snoring softly. I hadn't noticed before that he had dark circles under his eyes. He seemed so peaceful when he slept. I quietly got up and went to my closet. Jake was deep in sleep so I didn't bother leaving to change. I was surprised that I was totally refreshed for the first time in a long time. I slept peacefully the whole night. I guess Jacob had more of an affect on me than I thought.

I stepped around Jake to leave the bedroom. The house was dead silent. I took a glance at the clock. It was already 11; Charlie had left to work hours ago. There was a note addressed to me on the counter. I went into the pantry and retrieved a granola bar, I nibbled on it as I read it.

Bella

I might not be home until late. We gathered up some rangers and hunters to track down those wild animals. Don't worry about me. Stay away from the woods. Go visit Jake or something but keep it close to town.

P.S. Don't worry about dinner. I'll get take out.

Oh no.

I had almost forgotten about the deaths. If the pack had destroyed Laurent that means the pack was killing everybody else. Leaning against the counter, I sunk down to the floor. It felt like I had the air knocked right out of me.

My best friend was a killer.


	5. Chapter 5

Once I gathered myself I made my way up the stairs. Jacob was just starting to wake up when I entered my bedroom. I looked at him closely but all I saw was Jake, not a killer. Of course I didn't see a giant wolf either but I knew otherwise.

"Please tell me I'm wrong Jacob. Please tell me you don't take people's lives," I all but begged him.

He seemed a little taken back. I guess murder was a strong topic to discuss first thing in the morning. He was definitely awake now.

"What are you talking about Bells? I don't kill people."

"Really?" My smile now mirrored his, though his was more out of amusement than relief.

"Yes really." I threw myself into his arms then pulled away once realization struck.

"What bout the others?"

He shook his head. "No. Why would you think that? Protectors, remember."

"Then what's killing so many people?"

Then it hit me. "Oh no. Laurent? He's still alive?" A tremor shook my body. He would be ruthless when he finally got a hold on me.

"Laurent? If that's the leach's name we killed him."

I felt myself go pale. If it wasn't him then maybe it was the other vampire that wanted my head on a stick.

"She's back," I whispered.

"Bella, who's back? What's wrong? Don't cry."

He sat me on his lap as tears slid down my face. My breathing was close to hyperventilation. I clung on to him for dear life, not wanting to chance him leaving me. "Bella, tell me who you're afraid of. Tell me and I'll go after her.

"NO," I tried to scream but my voice cracked.

"Ok, ok. Bad idea. Calm down. Bella.." Anxiety was clear in his voice. He had no idea what to do about my hysteric state, and neither did I for that matter. I tried to calm myself for Jacob. I took slow deep breaths. My tears stopped after a moment but I was still shivering. Jacob rocked me back and forth. "Who's after you?"

"Victoria."

"Who is she? What does _Laurent _have to do with it?"

"They want me dead."

"You're going to have to start from the beginning because I'm really loss."

"Remember when I went to Phoenix? That was because they came to town. One night they came into the Cullen territory and my blood drew in James. Edward killed James, Victoria's mate. Now, Victoria wants to kill me. Mate for mate, but she must not know about me and Edward. She doesn't realize he didn't choose me as his mate."

I sunk deeper into him, trying avoid the painful tightness in my chest. I was already having trouble breathing as it was and going there wouldn't help a thing now.

"Where does Laurent come in," he asked through clenched teeth. His shaking was making the entire bed vibrate but he was controlling himself.

"He was just there for convenience."

He wiped my face of the left over tears. "I need to go see the pack. This is some stuff they need to know."

"Can I go?" Please don't say no. I was far too freaked out to stay here, alone.

He hesitated for a moment then agreed. "Yeah." He stood and walked us outside. He placed me in the passenger seat. "I'll be right back."

"Wait! Where are you going?"

He started walking away. "Count to a hundred and I'll be here before you finish." He took off in the direction of the forest. I looked all the way around before I shut the door.

1.2...

I slammed the locks down on both of the doors. I knew it wouldn't do any good against a powerful vampire but it made me feel better.

.21.22...

Something moved out of the corner of my eye. I jumped and whipped my head in its direction. I then sighed, feeling terribly stupid. A leaf had fallen on the windshield. I scooted into the middle seat. Looking outside probably wasn't the best idea. I was seeing danger lurking in every corner.

.41.42...

I stared at the gaping hole in my dashboard. There were several different colored wires coming out of it. It probably would have been better if I had just asked Charlie to take it out. Of course he would have asked why and I hadn't exactly been the most sociable person then. God, I'm surprised they didn't have me committed.

.65.66.

I screamed when there was a knock on the door. My face heated up as I unlocked the door. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He gave me an impish smile.

"It's not your fault. Where did you just go for 66 seconds?"

He smiled but it was quickly replaced by a grimace. "I don't want to freak you out."

"By now, I'm sure I can handle it."

He gave me a sad smile. "Right. I turned into a wolf. When we're in that form, we can hear each other's minds." He looked at me to see my reaction.

"Oh."

"Oh? Doesn't that weird you out?"

"I'm use to it. He..Edward," I forced out, "could read minds." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Oh…we don't have to talk about it now." I silently thanked him. "We're here," he said as he parked.

"Maybe I shouldn't be here." I was having sudden second thoughts. I didn't want an angry pack of men wolves coming after me for knowing their secrets. "Wont they be mad?"

"Yeah. Don't worry. I don't think they'll phase."

"Why would they?"

"Haven't you notice I shake when I'm angry?" I thought for a second before I nodded. "I have to try not to phase. That was one of the reasons I wasn't allowed to see you. It's dangerous, but I wouldn't have come if I hadn't known you'd be safe." He held my hand. "They're here."

Just as he had said that, four large boys came out of the trees. If I hadn't known any better, I would've thought they were brothers; oversized Quadruplets. Like Jacob, all they wore were cut offs and shoes. Maybe working out was part of being a werewolf like the tattoo on the shoulder.

There emotions all changed at once, confusion to anger.

"Jacob, why can't you ever follow the rules?!" one of the boys shouted.

"She can help," Jake replied softly.

"Help!"

"Calm down Paul," Sam Uley said. Paul took a deep breath and stepped back. It didn't seem to help. He was still quivering madly. "Jacob, I told you not to tell her. I also told you to stay away from her."

"I didn't have to tell her. She knew. And I can't stay away from her."

"If Embry can stay away from her, so can you!" Paul shouted.

I felt my eyebrows pull together. What did Embry have to do with anything? I looked over at him. He had his head hung.

"Shut up Paul," Jacob yelled. A fierce jerk ran through his body, but he contained it.

"You shut up. If you didn't want her to hear you shouldn't have brought her." Paul suddenly leaned forward then burst. There was fur everywhere. I happened so quickly I could hardly comprehend it. One second a very human Paul stood and then there was a wolf. In the same instant Jacob yanked his hand out of mine and was running. He launched himself into the air and morphed into the russet colored wolf.

I covered my mouth to contain the scream that bubbled up from my throat. I may have been aware of what they turned into but I had never seen them turn or attack each other. I watched as Jake and Paul tumbled into the forest, growling and snapping at each other the entire way until they were out of my sight. Sam kicked off his shoes and chased after them.

"Take her to Emily's." Then he was gone as well.

**Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

I was brought out of my stupor when one of the guys started laughing. I realized it was Jared cutting up over my reaction.

"You'll get use to it." He and Embry started picking up scraps of clothes. "Totally shredded," Jared said holding up Jacob's shoe.

"That was his last pair. Looks like he'll have to go barefoot," Embry replied. That had been the first thing he had said since he arrived.

"We should get to Emily's. She'll have food waiting."

Embry looked up at me for the first time. "You mind giving us a ride?" He smiled softly.

I shook my head and forced my hands to my sides.

"You don't look too good. Maybe you should drive Embry."

"Yeah, sure."

"10 bucks she pukes."

"She runs with vampires. I'm sure she's stronger than that." He shook his hand anyway.

I shook my head. "Aren't you guys worried about them at all?"

They both looked at me with expressions of confusion on their faces. "Why?"

"They could hurt each other."

"I hope they do. That's what Jake gets for bringing his girlfriend."

"No. Paul overreacted. He deserves to get beat on." Embry said.

"Of course you think that." Jared snickered. He looked at me then back at Embry. A growl escaped from Embry. "Calm down man. Just joking. Lets go."

Embry came my way and opened the door. "You really don't look too good," he said as he helped me in. "You have to ride in the back Jared."

"Cool with me. I don't want to be in there when she blows."

Embry ran around and got behind the wheel. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

I nodded. "I just wasn't expecting it. What did Paul mean?"

He shifted in his seat and stared intently at the road. "What do you mean?"

"He said if you can stay away, so could Jacob. What did he mean?"

He frowned. "Uh, well, I don't think you want to know."

"Yes, I do. Please tell me. It'll drive me crazy all day if you don't."

"I imprinted on you," he said quietly.

"Imprint? What is that," I asked. By the way he was fidgeting it didn't seem to be good.

"Uh…It's hard to explain…When a werewolf imprints, it's like the whole world stops and gravity shifts. You'll do anything for her, be anyone for her. The only person that matters in the world is her. You. I didn't have a choice in this. Imprinting is supposed to be rare but I'm not too sure anymore. Jacob hates me for it." He sighed.

Wow. I had no idea what to think right now. How was I supposed to respond to that? Someone I didn't even know was meant to be my soul mate. I was starting to feel as though I'd never have a say in my life. Everything seemed to be predestined. Embry had never approached me, and it seemed like he hadn't attended to. He probably wish he had another girl to imprint on. Someone a little more emotionally, mentally, stable.

"Is it like love at first sight," I asked trying to understand it more.

"A little stronger, but the same concept," he mumbled.

I nodded. "Wait, why does Jake hate you?"

"You're his girlfriend. He acts like I did it on purpose. If I had a choice, I wouldn't have. He's like a brother to me."

"I'm not his girlfriend," I said absently. "Can't you imprint on someone else?"

"No. I've tried. Don't feel like you have to act a certain way toward me. Yes we're soul mates but that doesn't mean we have to go out and get married. It's whatever you want me to be. Your friend, your brother. I know you still love the vampire and Jake. I'll deal with it."

I frowned. "It's not fair to you. You don't get a choice in who you fall in love with and you end up with someone who's damaged beyond repair."

"I can wait," he said quickly, all sadness suddenly gone. "As long as you want me to. I'll be whoever you want me to."

"You should move on. You can just get over me can't you?"

"No, but it's okay. I'll live with seeing you with Jacob." I could hear in his voice that it pained him a little to say that. I didn't bother repeating to him that I wasn't with Jake. He parked the car in front of a small blue house. I got out as Embry did. Jared was already heading inside. Both of them forgot about the bet.

"Who's house is this?"

"Emily's. Sam's fiancé. She's his imprint. Don't stare at her though. Sam really hates that."

"Why would I stare?"

"It's not always safe to hang with werewolves," he stated simply.

Her house was like Billy's, mostly kitchen. By the size of the boys I was sure it was put to good use. A woman was in the kitchen pulling muffins from the oven. She had long silky black hair and gorgeous copper skin.

"Hey guys. Foods almost done," she said then turned. I understood why Embry warned me not to stare. She had long angry claw marks running down the right side of her face and neck. "Oh! Who's this?"

"Bella. Who else?" Jared said, as though it was obvious. Guess I must have come into conversation once or twice around here.

"Hm," she hummed as she stared at me. "So, you're the vampire girl?"

My nose scrunched slightly. "Yes, and you're the werewolf girl?"

She laughed, along with Embry and Jared. "I guess I am. Where's Sam?"

"Paul flipped out…again." Jared told her.

She sighed. "I hoped they wont be long. I was about to start the eggs."

"Don't worry," Embry told her taking a few muffins. "We wont let any go to waste."

Emily chuckled. "I'm sure." She started rummaging around in the fridge. "Help yourself Bella."

"Thanks." I grabbed one and began to nibble on it. I leaned against the wall, feeling out of place. Jared sat to watch TV and Embry joined me.

"That bloodsucker in the forest wasn't a Cullen was he?"

"No, exact opposite."

"That's good. Didn't want to break the treaty."

"Treaty?" I sighed. "I'm new to this. I don't know all the werewolf terms yet."

He smiled widely at me and I realized how good looking he was. I hadn't paid much attention the first time we met. His once long, beautiful hair was now chopped short, tapered around his ears. I liked it better this way. He was slender, but muscular and he towered over me. He had to be only a few inches shorter than Jacob. His hazel eyes were bright as they stared at me, adoringly.

"The treaty is to keep the Cullens' off our land. If they bite or kill anyone the treaty is broken and we attack. If we kill one of them, they attack," he explained.

"Oh."

He changed the subject. "I've seen your bike in Jake's head. You're really good at riding."

I smiled. "No. I'm not."

"Ok. No, not really," he chuckled. "I'd still like to ride with you sometime. It'd be cool." He smiled shyly.

How could I say no to that? "Sure Embry. I'd like that."

The door suddenly opened before the guys barged in. Embry rubbed the back of his neck before walking away and sitting down by Jared.

"Emily," Sam said with so much love saturated in his voice. He was soon taking her face in his hands and was kissing her. Is that how Embry felt about me? I sighed before realizing I was staring. I blushed and looked away.

"Hey Bells," Jacob greeted me cheerfully. He grabbed a few muffins and joined me. "Sorry, about before," he muttered under his breath. "How are you holding off?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered. It hurt that Jacob would keep something like this from me. I guess it shouldn't surprise me. Jake was full of secrets these days.

He tilted his head to the side. "Tell you what?" I looked pointedly at Embry. Jacob growled, a nonhuman sound. "You told her!" A strong ripple ran through him. I wanted to back away but I was already pressed against the wall.

"I had to," he defended himself. "You know I can't say no to her."

"You had to say something to her! She doesn't even know what it is!"

"I had to explain it. It's Paul's fault!"

Before Paul could jump in, Sam did. "Knock it off! We are not here for that. Both of you calm down."

Embry, who was shaking more than Jacob, got up and went outside. "Stop overreacting," I said, the agitation clear in my voice. Jacob's head snapped back to me. I was surprised to see such fury in his face. I narrowed my eyes at him, daring him to piss me off further. I wasn't in the mood. He sighed, or hissed, and slid down the wall beside me. He leaned his head against my leg.

Sam filled Jared and Emily in on Laurent and Victoria. I wasn't paying much attention. I spent half the time scanning over Jacob to see if he had gotten hurt during the fight. The other half I thought about Embry. I was probably making the whole werewolf thing much more complicated. He didn't just have to worry about phasing out of no where and being dangerous and having to chase after vampires. He also had to deal with an imprint who didn't love him.

"Food's done," Emily said. They all went to Emily's tiny table. I stopped Jake before he could go.

"I'm going to check on Embry," I told him.

He frowned at me. "You don't have to be with him just because he imprinted on you," he grumbled.

"I know that Jake." I walked out the front door. Embry was sitting on the porch with his head in his hands. I sat down next to him. "Are you ok?" I asked softly.

He lowered his hands but kept his head down. "Yeah. I just lost my temper. I have a hard time controlling it sometimes. That's the worst part about being a werewolf. I'm afraid someone's going to set me off in public and people see me. Or worst, someone gets hurt."

"I don't think you would ever let yourself hurt anyone Embry," I told him softly. "Besides you're still on two legs so you're control can't be too bad. I can already tell your control is better than Paul's." He smiled a little at that. "Is it really the worst thing though? I thought it would be this imprinting thing."

"No it's not that bad. I didn't describe it as best as I could. Imprinting isn't like Sam and Emily. It's whatever you want it to be. If it makes you happy, we can only be friends. I'm fine with that. I just want your happiness over everything else." I could tell he was being sincere by the look in his eyes.

"What about your happiness? Will you ever love anyone?"

He dropped his eyes and gave a little shrug. "No, but who cares?"

I sighed. "I'm sorry Embry. I wish I could change things." I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He turned and pulled me closer. I couldn't even begin to imagine what was going on in his head. Was I making this harder on him? I wasn't being fair. "This is forever right?"

He silently nodded.

"Give me some time and than I'll try to make things work." I promised. I wasn't sure it would be too hard to do. Being in his arms felt, right. He was so warm and his scent was something that I wanted to keep in my memory forever. It wasn't so hard to picture him in my future. I would be willing to try. If not for his sake then mine. I didn't want to be hurt again and I don't think it's a possibility with a guy who is programmed at birth to love you.

I could practically hear the smile spread across his face. "Really? What about Jacob?"

"He's my friend. That's all he's ever been." I assured him. "Come on. You better get in there before they eat everything."

"Wait," he said before I could pull away. "Just a minute longer. What was the meeting about?"

"Victoria, the red head, is trying to kill me because E-Edward killed her mate, James. Laurent was just there for convenience." I explained. He was breathing deeply, only his hands were shaking. I ran one of my hands through his hair. "Calm down," I murmured. "You guys have done a pretty good job at keeping me safe so I'm not too worried."

He sighed. "Right." After a few more deep breaths he pulled away. "Okay, come on." He stood then helped me up. When we got inside everyone had already made their plates and were eating. Embry joined the guys at the table. I went next to Emily who shoved a plate into my hands.

"How's Embry," she asked as the guys talked and joked among themselves.

I shrugged. He was hard to understand.

"Is he mad at Jacob?"

"Other way around. Embry was under the influence that Jacob and I were dating. Wonder where he got that idea, " I said sourly.

We continued talking until I had to leave. We decided that I'd stay in La Push as much as possible until all of this was over. No telling when that would be.


	7. Chapter 7

"You're being stubborn." I said. I didn't have the energy to yell at him anymore. Jake has had an attitude with me that has been getting progressively worst since yesterday. I couldn't mention Embry's name without him growling or making some snide comment. He was being so immature.

We were all at La Push beach. Jacob and I were separated from the pack so we could talk. He was livid. I couldn't believe the way he was treating Embry. It wasn't like he could control it and I didn't belong to Jacob in the first place. Werewolves were far too possessive. Pretty soon he'd want to pee on me to mark his territory.

"Bella, this isn't some stupid crush. He loves you. You are all he thinks about anymore. He wants you to be his. You don't understand the importants of-" he suddenly broke off.

I glanced up at him. He looked awe struck. His eyes were wide with wonder and curiosity. His jaw hung open slightly. The rock he had been crushing into gravel slipped from his hands. He was completely still as if he had stopped breathing.

"Uh Jacob," I asked. He didn't move a muscle. I looked in the general area he was gazing at. I saw Mike and the gang from Forks arriving. A few other people were with them as well. I could be wrong but it seemed as though he was staring at the new girl. She moved from Seattle last week. She was a pretty blond with a freckled face and blue eyes. She was athletic and funny. She wasn't that smart, but she wasn't stupid. Her name was Kelly Loid.

I felt a smile creep up on my face as it clicked in my head. Jacob imprinted on her! They would be perfect together. "Jake!" I grabbed a rock and threw it at him.

He flinched and blinked. "Umm…What?" He looked down at me. He was clearly confused.

"You imprinted so now you can't give Embry any crap."

"I-I…What?…Naw. That's…I didn't…" he stammered.

"Don't deny it Jake. You imprinted."

"Congrats man," Sam said as they all joined us.

Jacob sighed. I didn't get why he was sad about this. He was fighting a winless battle.

"I'll bring them over." I announced.

"No! Bella," Jacob complained but I was already headed over there.

"Hey Bella. I didn't expect to see you here. You said you didn't want to come," Mike said. By the smile on his face I could tell he wasn't heart broken about me crashing their group.

"Hey. Yeah, I'm here with some other friends. You know the ones I was telling you about." I pointed over my shoulder to them.

"Yeah," he said dryly. When I told them their grade I bet he assumed they wouldn't look like they did. Mike was kind of cute but he had nothing on them.

"You hang with a lot of guys," Eric pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess. You guys should meet them," I said nonchalantly. They all agreed, some more than others. The girls all seemed ecstatic about meeting them. I managed to walk beside Kelly.

"Just so you know," I said quietly. "my best friend Jake kind of likes you." Understatement. He was head over heels for her, even if he didn't want to admit it yet.

"Guys this is Mike, Eric, Tyler, Jessica, Lauren, and Kelly. My friends are Sam, Embry, Paul, Jared, and Jacob." I slyly bumped Kelly closer to Jacob. She made a quiet whining noise of embarrassment in her throat. I had to hide a smile.

After awhile the tension eased a bit. We all broke off into smaller groups. Jessica and Lauren were, shamelessly, flirting with Paul, who looked extremely pleased. Sam and Mike were throwing a football back and forth. Jared, Tyler, and Eric were surfing on the boards they brought. Jacob and Kim were walking near the water. He couldn't seem to stop staring at her. They looked so adorable together.

I probably should be jealous. Jacob and I wouldn't be nearly as close. I wouldn't have everyday to spend with him since he'd be with Kelly. I wouldn't have anyone to cry to or talk about my fears to. Although I'd miss him, I didn't have any bitterness. I wanted him and Kelly to be together. Jacob deserved happiness.

"What are you thinking about?" Embry asked me. He was leaning on the rock I was sitting on beside my legs. He was gazing up at me that adoring face.

"Jacob. Do you think he and Kelly will be together? He didn't want to admit he had imprinted."

"Don't worry about it. An imprint can't be denied. He was only upset because he loves you. He didn't want to imprint on anyone but you."

I nodded, absently. That sounded like Jake.

"Do you think he'll lay off me?"

"Yes. He may have acted mad but he was only jealous. He'll just have to accept that we weren't met to be."

Embry suddenly shifted so he was facing me completely. "So does that mean we were meant to be," he asked hopefully.

I smiled weakly. "In the future, maybe." I told him. It was getting easier to live without him…Edward. The pain, the hole, in my chest wasn't as overwhelming as before. I could stand to think about him without having a meltdown. Sure the nightmares weren't any better, but I'd deal with those. I wish I could just give myself fully to Embry but something was still holding me back.

"Are you just saying that?" He raised up on his knees so we were face to face. My breath caught in my breath at his closeness and his speed. Maybe it was his eagerness, but he was being inhuman. He must have forgotten we were on a crowded beach.

I stared at his gorgeous face. His hazel eyes were bright and wide with anticipation. His ears were perked up, awaiting my answer. His mouth was set in a soft smile.

"No, I mean it Embry." I swiped his hair out of his eyes. Before I could pull my hand back he grabbed my wrist and leaned into my hand. His eyes fell shut. His long eyelashes brushed against his cheek.

This was only the beginning of something I hoped I could handle.


	8. Chapter 8

I was exhausted from riding my bike all day with Embry. I spent most of my time with him now that Jake had his imprint. He and Kelly are officially dating. I was glad he was finally happy and completely over me. Though I did miss hanging out with him, sometimes. I could deal with his forwardness.

I crashed next to Embry on his bed. Well beds. It was the same as Jake's, two twin sized mattresses pushed together. It was still too small for him. I think he was done growing. He hasn't had to buy new clothes in awhile. I might go to Seattle soon. If he stays this size he could use more than cut offs and tight shirts…Ok. We could keep the tight shirts. It still amazed me how muscular he got. He wasn't Emmett but he had bigger arms than Jacob.

Embry and I have become friends now. I hung out with him everyday after school and on the weekends when he wasn't patrolling. There was never a time I was ever bored with him. Embry was my second Jacob. I could be totally open with him and he'd give me an answer to any question I asked him. He was really great.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him. He had an intense look on his face and he was staring at me. Of course he stared at me a lot. Embry never pushed me to love him. Though he imprinted on me, things weren't awkward. He cared about me but didn't expect anything in return, which I was grateful for. I spent less time thinking of Edward but a part of me was still wishing he'd return. The bright side was I could think about him and not feel like my whole being would crumble.

"You," he answered honestly.

I smiled. "Do you ever think you do that too much?"

"Nope." He placed his hand on top of mine.

"Is that apart of being a werewolf too? The heat?" I had noticed that Jacob was like that too. He always seemed to be running a fever.

"Yeah. We run a few degrees higher than normal humans. I could stand like this," He gestured to his bare torso, "and not be cold."

"What's the best thing about being a werewolf?"

He grinned. "Definitely the speed. It's a million times better than the bikes." I tried to imagine that, but failed. He was probably faster then the Cullen's.

"Does it hurt to change?" I remembered when I talked to Jake before he had made the change. He had sounded as if he were in pain. Then I had thought he needed to go to the hospital. I had been so worried about him. It all seemed so ridiculous now.

"Naw. My first time it did because I wasn't adjusted to the change and I was totally freaked out. It feels like fire, but it's not a bad feeling. I have a better control on it now. Before every little thing angered me and I turned. That was why it wasn't safe for me to be around any humans."

I considered what he said. Jacob was so sad about loosing his best friend. Even though half the time he hid his emotions from me. That was another great thing about Embry. He would always tell me how he felt.

"Can I see you do it?"

"I don't want to freak you out. It's weird."

"By now I think I can handle weird. Besides I've seen all of you as wolves any way. I just want to watch you turn. Please?" I begged, though it was probably unnecessary. I don't think Embry was capable of saying no to me, not that I minded.

He nodded. "Not right now though. My mom is on her way home and she doesn't know about me."

I raised my eyebrow. "How can she possibly not know?"

"The DNA came from my father's side, I think. The pack said I was aloud to tell her but I chose not to. She has a bad heart and this would really frighten her. I don't think she could take it."

"Where does she think you go all the time?" He constantly skipped school and he was never here. He spent most of his time with me or the pack.

"She thinks I'm on drugs." I looked at him to see if he was joking. There wasn't a hint of humor on his face.

"Wow."

"Yeah, but it's better than her knowing what I'm really doing. It's not so bad though."

I gazed up at him. He was so sweet and caring. He got in trouble all the time to protect his mother. He didn't even care if she was disappointed or not.

"She's here." He said after a moment.

"How can you tell?"

"Dogs have sensitive hearing."He jumped off the beds and held out his hand for me. He didn't let go of it as we left his room; it was nice. The simple gesture kept him happy.

His mother was in the kitchen. She had gorgeous copper skin and long black hair. She was short and skinny. When she turner around her eyes went wide. "You're home?" Surprise was clear in his voice.

Embry looked down with a look of shame. I squeezed his hand. "Yeah. This is Bella Swan. Bella, Amy Call," he introduced quietly.

"The chief's daughter. Nice to meet you Bella." She smiled brightly as she assessed me. I could practically hear the gears turning in her head. She was thinking I would be able to help her son and get him back to normal. Too bad for her, I was the reason she hardly saw him.

"Hi. You have a beautiful home, Mrs. Call."

"Please. Call me Amy dear." I smiled and nodded. "Are you two hungry? I was about to start dinner."

"I can't stay. I have to go home and cook for Charlie." If he was even there anyway. I didn't keep track of his schedule anymore. I was too involved with Embry and Charlie has been gone all of the time since the deaths started.

"He's more than welcome," she assured me.

"Uh…" I didn't want to be rude and reject her offer. If I left now Embry would just come with me. I could at least give Amy some time to spend with her son. "I'll go give him a call."

"Great."

Embry led me back to his room. I sat on the bed while I dialed. Embry sat down behind me and played with my hair. Charlie answered on the first ring.

"Hello?" Charlie's voice came through the phone. I could faintly hear a sports game in the background.

"Hey Dad. Have you eaten dinner yet?"  
"No. I was about to order a pizza. Where are you?"

"Embry's…"

"You have been spending a lot of time with that boy lately. What happened to you and Jake? I thought you two had a thing."

I smacked my hand over my eyes as I sighed. "No. We're just friends."

"Aren't you friends anymore?"

"Yeah."

"Then why don't you spend your time with him anymore. I want you to hang out with more than one person all the time."

UGH! What was with all of the questions? Since when did he care so much about my relationships? "He has a girlfriend. I don't have to spend every single minute with him. I hung out with him four times this week. That's not even why I…" He cut me off again.

"So are you and Call a couple?"

"We're…friends. Dad I'll answer your questions later. Come over. Amy's cooking dinner. Ok?" I couldn't contain the annoyance that seeped into my voice. He just knew exactly what to say to irk me.

"I'll be there. I want to have a talk with this Embry."

"God!" I grumbled and hung up.

"He's just being protective Bell. Can you blame him for it?" Embry asked softly.

I sighed and leaned into him. He wrapped his arms around my waist lightly. I guess I couldn't blame him for being worried about me after Edward. I didn't handle that well at all.

"No," I sighed.

"We can hang out with Jake tomorrow if you want."

"No. He can hang out with Kelly. Can't we just hang out?" I realized I was being whiney but couldn't help it. I wasn't in the mood to be crowded by people.

"We can do whatever you want. You know that."

I smiled. He was going to make me spoiled by the way he gave me whatever I wanted. "Lets go to the cliffs." I suggested.

"Alright… This break must be so terrible."

"No. No where near it. I'm having fun."

"We will get her. I promise. Then everything can go back to normal."

Normal. For me, normal would be having Jacob to ride bikes with. That probably wouldn't be an option. Kelly didn't like the bikes. Besides it was painful for a werewolf to be away from his imprint. That was the main reason I had started hanging out with Embry but then I realized we had so much in common. I saw him everyday now. I wasn't sure I wanted normal anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

We soon all ended up at the small table once Charlie arrived. He and Amy immediately hit it off. It turns out Amy was really into sports. She used to play football when she was younger, which was hard to picture someone her size getting tackled by guys the size of Embry. I was glad Charlie liked Amy. Maybe now he wouldn't be so worried about me. As they talked about their favorite basketball team, Embry and I were playing 20 questions. Charlie was so focused on Amy he didn't realize we were sitting so close.

We were on our second round of this game. The first one was supernatural questions. I asked him things about werewolf life and he asked me about vampires. A tremor had rocked through his body only once as he tried to control his werewolf side. It was to be expected since he had asked about how I felt when James bit me. Luckily I was able to relax him before the adults noticed anything. Round two was simpler. We were asking unsupernatural questions. Outside of being a werewolf I didn't know all that much about Embry and I tried to change that everyday.

"What's your favorite animal," he asked me.

"A wolf, of course."

He smiled widely.

"What's your favorite thing to eat," I asked him.

It took him a moment to answer. "It's a little different. Pepperoni and mushroom pizza with Doritos and hot sauce piled on it."

I grimaced. "That's totally disgusting."

"Have you ever tried it?"

"No and I don't plan on it any time soon. I count that as a question by the way. Favorite TV show?"

"I miss watching TV. I haven't had too much time to do it lately. I used to watch Supernatural a lot."

"I loved that show. Dean and Sam are so hot," I said only partially joking.

He frowned. "Sam's a fag and Dean abuses women."

I let out a small laugh. "Jealous much?"

"Always." He changed the subject. "That counts as a question so I get to ask two now. What's your favorite band?"

"Um… It's a tie between Three Days Grace, Trapt, and Breaking Benjamin."

"Favorite song?"

"Um… Since You've Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson, and Cold by Evans Blue. What about you?"

"Made of Glass by Trapt and Welcome To my Life by Simple Plan. Where's your favorite place to be?"

"On the beach." That one didn't take much thought. Everything was easier to go with their. I could just let everything go and watch the waves. "Where's your favorite place?"

"With you."

I felt a small smile creep upon my face. He brushed his hand against mine underneath the table. I let our fingers intertwine. His sweetness still amazed me. If everyone had an imprint people would never go through a messy break up. The one that did the imprinting couldn't possibly do anything to ever upset the imprint, if that made any since.

"What's your favorite movie?"

"Romeo and Juliet."

He smirked. "You seem like the type who would."

Before I could respond Amy and Charlie rose to their feet. For a brief moment I had forgotten they were there. Embry always had my full attention when we were together. Everything else just faded away.

"Bella, do you mind helping me with the dishes?" Amy asked.

"Not at all." I dropped Embry's hand, much to his dismay and gathered our plates. Charlie said something to Embry but the door swung shut before I could hear what. I had a feeling they had planned this. They wanted to get us separated to find out what was going on between us. This should be interesting.

Amy washed while I dried. "So," she started. "How long have you been dating Embry?" She got straight to the point.

"I'm not." I wasn't really sure if I had lied or not. What was the definition of dating? We did hang out with each other everyday and sometimes went out to dinner when I didn't feel like cooking. We missed each other when we were separated. We held each others hands and hugged. He knew stuff about me that other people didn't. We were close. He was in love with me and I was slowly warming up to the idea. Did that mean we were dating?

"Hm…You must be something important to him. I think he's finally clean."

"Clean?" She truly did believe her son was a druggy. That was hard to picture. Embry wasn't the type to stick stuff in his veins. I wasn't even sure a needle would piece his skin.

"Yes. I know he was…using. He admitted it awhile ago. I have a feeling you made him stop. He's a totally new person than he was a few weeks ago or even before he started the drugs. He's usually off with those friends of his doing only god knows what. I use to never see him at home. It must be you…"

I wasn't sure what to say. She thought I had done such a great thing for her son. I wonder if she would be so happy if she knew I was only complicating his existence. "Since I have been with him he hasn't touched any drugs," I settled. A smile spread across her face.

"I knew it! He's even out of his depression. I'm so glad he has finally found someone who makes him happy. You are really good for him. Sometimes I find him in his bed before I go to work. It's amazing"

When we finished we returned to the living room. Embry was nodding at something Charlie said to him. When they saw us large smiles spread across their faces. I understood Embry's but Charlie's threw me off guard. He has been acting very strange lately.

"It's getting pretty late. I should be heading out," Charlie said. Amy walked over to them and started talking. I didn't bother listening because Embry walked over to me. His hand slipped around mine. I smiled up at him. "Bells, you coming?"

"No, but I'll be home soon." He didn't seem to like my answer but said nothing. He frowned at Embry and I's closeness before leaving. Amy excused herself to get to bed.

I sat next to Embry on the couch. "What'd Charlie ask?" I said warily. I was sure I didn't wasn't to know.

"He asked if we were dating then he told me to take care of you or he'd hunt me down."

"What did you say?"

"I told him that we weren't together but he didn't believe me. For the most part I just pretended to be afraid. It's not like I couldn't dodge a bullet."

I smiled. "I guess it wasn't as bad as I expected."

"What'd my mom say?"

"Well according to her I cleaned you up and stopped you from being depressed. She was mostly just happy that you come home."

"Cool. I knew she would like you." He suddenly stood and held out his hand. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" I asked as he pulled me toward the door.

"I'm going to show you how I change."

**Plz review.**


	10. Chapter 10

We walked deep into the forest. Embry was excited about showing me this I could tell. Every few seconds he would smile at me or squeeze my hand. When we were deep enough he stopped and released my hand. I sat down on a wide tree stump a yard or two away.

He crossed his arms over his body. The shirt, that had to be the first one he had worn in days, hit the ground. My eyes widened as I watched him unbutton his pants. "W-What are you doing?" I had to force myself to make eye contact.

He smiled, seeing my obvious struggle. "If I keep my clothes on they'll get shredded." If I wasn't totally distracted by his body I would have known that.

Suddenly the air felt different. Mother Nature was shifting with her wonderful creation. I gasped as I watched him. His back arched and the growing process began. Fur was sprouting out of his skin. His beautiful face was the biggest change that I noticed. His angular nose became a long muzzle. His teeth were sharper. His eyes spread apart. His ears came to a point. I let my eyes wander to the rest of him. He grew wider. His hands and feet were now paws on the dirt. The change had completed and his once muscular, tall body was now a grey furred over-sized wolf. I still thought he was beautiful.

I slowly stood up from the stump and walked over to him. In both forms I could see the care for me in his eyes. Standing in front of him there was at least a foot difference. He lowered his head so we were leveled. I placed my hand on the side of his face. He purred as he leaned into it and closed his eyes. I smiled.

"Alright," I told him after awhile. "You can change back now." I went back to my stump, facing the other way. I turned back to him when he placed his hand on my shoulder. He was only in his cut offs and shoes. His shirt was clumped up in his hand. "I should get home before Charlie worries."

His face immediately looked depressed. "Okay," he mumbled. He was silent the rest of the way to my truck. I always hated it when we had to separate. He would always get so sad. "I'll see you tomorrow." He sighed.

I reached up to wrap my arms around his neck. He bent down for me and rest his chin on my shoulder. His warm arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I wondered if he thought the way I did about him. If he was afraid sometimes that I'd disappear or that someone would take me away from him. Someone like Victoria. It was terrifying to think of life without Embry. I needed him.

"Can you come over? I sleep better when I know where you are," I told him truthfully and ran my hands through his hair. The truth was always so easy with Embry. He never criticized my thoughts or worried about them. He usually just responded with something sweet.

"Of course. You know I'd do anything for you." I smiled to myself. "I'll meet you there." He reluctantly pulled away from me.

I stared up at him, taking in his features. He was so good looking he didn't even realize it. He gazed back at me with confusion clear on his face. Usually he was the one that stared at me while I turned away blushing. Without giving it much thought, I leaned in.

A shock went through me as our lips met. I let my eyes fall shut and enjoyed the feeling. Embry pulled me close to him again. This, us, felt so right. Unlike everything else in my life, this made sense. Embry had always made me feel cared for but now…I felt perfect. The policy of imprinting never really came into my mind into now. We were soul mates. And in all honesty that freaked me out.

I slowly pulled away from him. He traced his fingers along the side of my face. A small smile slowly spread across his face. There were no needs for words in this moment. We knew the answers to anything we could possibly ask. We belonged together. It was as simple as that.__


	11. Chapter 11

When I arrived home all of the lights were on. I knew Charlie would wait up for me. He would want to know everything about me and Embry. There would probably be a question or two about Jacob as well. It was nothing that couldn't wait for tomorrow.

"Bella," Charlie called as soon as I shut the door.

I slowly took my shoes off allowing myself time to relax further. Embry still had my mind going in circles. "Yeah Dad?" I pretended to yawn.

"I had a talk with Bill."

I yawned again. "I'm sorry Dad. I'm so exhausted. Can we please talk tomorrow?" I gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"I guess. Good night."

"Good night." I trudged up the stairs, keeping up appearance. I went into the bathroom for a quick shower and to brush my teeth. When I went out Charlie was in the bedroom. I could already hear his soft snores. Embry wasn't in my room yet so I just laid on my bed.

Somehow Edward's face came into my head. I usually didn't think of him as much as I did. It didn't hurt when he was mentioned anymore. I found myself thinking that Edward leaving me was meant to happen. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have tried to put my life in danger to hear his voice. Then I wouldn't have brought my bikes to Jake and met Embry. Of course not right of way anyway. Embry was my soul mate. We would have found each other eventually.

**XxX**

"What if he doesn't like it?" I asked again as I twirled around and examined myself in the mirror. When Embry had asked me out last night I was happy. I was looking forward to take that next step. Now I am so nervous I couldn't sit still. I just really hoped I wouldn't start sweating. He would easily be able to smell it.

"He'd have to be mental… and blind if he didn't," Kelly told me.

"Stop worrying. He can't think you're anything but beautiful. It's like in the imprinting manual or something," Emily added.

I snorted. The three of us were up in my bedroom preparing me for my first date with Embry. I wanted to look perfect for him- or at least my very best. They did a wonderful job considering what they had to work with. My hair was elegantly wavy. They only applied a light amount of make up; red eye shadow, thin layer of black eye liner, and red lip gloss.

The outfit was my favorite part. I was in a red halter dress that showed off boobs that I hadn't realized I had. It ended just below my knees. It was skin tight. I wasn't too crazy about the shoes. They were black with a two inch heel. They were the strappy kind that wrapped around my calf. I was positive I would trip over myself the whole time but according to them that was a good thing because he'd have to catch me. I couldn't exactly complain with their logic though.

Everything was simple and beautiful but would Embry like it. Was it too much? What if Embry didn't like red? I bit down on my lip.

"Isabella I worked hard on that."

"Sorry Kell."

I went stiff as the doorbell rang. I hadn't heard his car pull into the driveway. Emily and Kelly had to practically pull me down stairs. They gave me a hard shove so I stumbled toward the door. "Have fun!"

I took a deep breath and opened the door. Wow. If I wasn't already having trouble breathing I was now. He was far too perfect. There he stood on my front porch looking as if he just stepped out of a movie. His hair was combed back out of his eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with black dress pants. He held out a beautiful bouquet of roses.

"You look gorgeous," he murmured.

Of course my face heated up. I turned behind me and handed the flowers to Emily. I turned back to Embry and found he was still staring at me. It was normal for him to do this but his eyes held more for me. Lust? I wasn't sure but I liked it. As I took his hand the butterflies in my stomach died down and I was able to catch my breath.

"Where are we going?" I asked once we were on the road. Our hands were still connected in the space between us.

"It's a surprise."

I should have seen that coming. Normally I would protest against it but I didn't want to ruin what he had planned for me. Besides, it was Embry. He knew me better than I knew my self. This would be the perfect first date.

And I was right. Embry had set up a place on the beach where we ate dinner under the moon. He was so sweet. I loved it and from my little experience in dating I would have to say he was the best date I ever had. We talked about everything and nothing the whole night. It turns out red was his favorite color on me. I loved spending time with Embry. He never seized to amaze me or make me happier. They say you will always love your first love but I guess that didn't count with immortals. Embry was the only one I cared about that way and always would be.

Charlie stopped me before I could go upstairs. "Bella come in here for a minute."

It took me a second but I managed to get the smile off of my face. "Yeah Dad?"

"You're dressed up," he stated, as though I hadn't noticed.

"I had a date." I couldn't keep the happiness from seeping in to my tone.

He shifted in his chair. "Bella are you sure you should be doing this? I mean after Edward…"

I cut him off. "Embry is nothing like Edward."

"I know that. He seems like a decent kid but I don't think it's a good idea."

"I can take care of myself Charlie. Mind your own business!" Yes, I allowed myself to sink into depression after Edward left me and it hurt like hell but that doesn't mean I shouldn't try to find happiness with someone else because I'm afraid to feel that way again.

"Alright, alright. No need to get defensive. Forget I said anything."

Gladly.

I sighed and ran into the bathroom. I dropped the shoes I had been holding onto the floor. That was probably uncalled for but I couldn't help myself. He just drove me insane sometimes. He wants me to move on then he wants me to stay the same. He needs to accept the fact that I am a teenager and I will date whoever I want even if it wasn't his choice for me. Embry is my destiny, I know I felt that way with Edward but Embry was different. We were equals. He respected me and would never leave me. Charlie would see the differences and would approve. I hoped.

After I showered I changed into my tank top and shorts. I didn't bother doing anything with my hair because I wanted to get back to Embry. He was waiting for me on the floor. His long legs were stretched out in front of him and his hands were behind his head. I lied beside him on the comforter from my bed. We always slept on the floor so he wouldn't be so uncomfortable on my tiny bed.

He pulled me close to his body and kissed me briefly. I rested my head on his chest with a content sigh and placed my hand on his muscular stomach. "He's only worried about you getting hurt," he whispered. Of course he had been listening.

"I know. He'll just have to get use to us."

He smiled crookedly. Months ago I would have curled into a ball and cried because it was a reminder of Edward. Now, I didn't feel any tightness in my chest. Embry was the glue that held me together. "I love you," he murmured

"I know." I know one day I will be able to say those words back to him.

"Sleep well." He kissed me on my forehead. I squirmed closer to him and let sleep take me over.


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm really sorry," I repeated once again. So jumping off the cliff probably wasn't the best idea I ever had. Embry had told me to wait for him but I was stupid and thought I could do it alone. How was I supposed to know there was a storm coming? Thankfully Jacob pulled me out of the water before I could drown. Embry came a few minutes after him. I had never seen him so afraid. The pack was chasing after Victoria. They just so happened to lose her scent around the time I screamed. Embry thought Victoria had gotten to me and it had freaked him out so much. He hasn't stopped holding onto me since it happened five hours ago, not that I mind. I like being close to him, especially since I had been in freezing cold water. A shiver racked through my body.

Embry pulled me closer and pressed his lips on my forehead. We were at his house lying in his bed listening to music. The search for Victoria was postponed because Harry Clearwater was in the hospital. He had a heart attack. Charlie and Amy were at the hospital with his wife Sue. I felt horrible about all of this. Embry didn't need to worry about me when his father figure was in the hospital. Embry had told me how close they were. Harry always helped out with Embry since his father wasn't around to do it. He helped Amy out when Embry first turned into a werewolf and was often disappearing. He was such a wonderful man. I didn't have too many memories about him but I knew he was Charlie's best friend, the same for Billy. Embry had been dragged on all of those horrible fishing trips too. He was always attached to Harry so we never really became friends like me and Jacob. Embry was so worried about Harry I wish I could fix it. Just make everything disappear. The heart attack. The almost drowning. Victoria. All of it.

"I know," Embry whispered as if he could read my thoughts. The phone rang. Embry quickly grabbed it. "How is he?" I watched his face as he talked and rubbed my hand on his chest. "Oh...Yeah...Ok...Alright...Maybe...Bye."

"Is he okay?" His face revealed nothing except for emptiness.

"No," he whispered. "Mom and Charlie are staying there to help out Sue. She wants to have the funeral soon. Sam and Jacob are with Leah and Seth." Silent tears escaped his eyes. His whole body was shivering as he tried to fight off changing.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me. "I am so sorry, baby," I whispered in his ear. His hold on my waist was so tight it hurt but I didn't mind. There was no doubt in my mind that we were soul mates. His pain was hitting me so hard, I felt like I was suffocating. I could feel how devastated he was and it made me hurt more than anything. I couldn't even do anything about it.

"He can't be," he whimpered into my neck. "He can't be dead." I stroked his hair softly. I silently cursed myself for not being better at this. I wanted to be able to say something that would ease his feelings. Death had never been something I could deal with. When my grandmother died I avoided Renee as much as possible for about a month. I hated the way I felt, the loss feeling. Being around her just amplified it. Maybe if I had stuck with her I would have known what made her feel better. "What am I supposed to do Bella?" he sobbed openly.

"I don't know." I was horrible. I was his girlfriend. I should know what to do at a time like this. He asked me for help and I couldn't even give it to him. What was wrong with me?

"Do something for me," he pleaded.

"Anything." Anything to make him feel better.

"Stay with me."

"Now and forever," I promised.

He shifted slightly so his head was over my heart. I kissed his head and continued raking my fingers through his hair. "You know," he started then clear his throat. I knew he was still crying because I could feel his tears still falling onto my shirt. "Harry helped me come up with the setting for our date. I had no idea what to do. He said it would be romantic to take you to your favorite spot. He was also the one that talked me into asking you out. I had wanted to do it since Jacob introduced us in his garage. I had always liked you when we were younger. I always got him to make sure you were there when we went fishing."

I felt my eyes widen. He had always wanted me. It wasn't just the imprint. That was something I hadn't expected. "I never knew that."

"Yeah. I never asked you out because Jacob liked you. I never thought I had a chance with you even if Jacob wasn't involved. Harry always gave me the confidence to do stuff though, like ask you out. He is...was great..." He released me and buried his head in a pillow. He murmured something about crying in front of me.

"Don't be stupid." I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his neck. "It gets better. It wont always hurt." People always said time healed everything. "I think talking helps. I'm always hear if you need to. You know that."

"I love you so much." He leaned up and kissed me. The phone rang again. He pulled away from me to answer it. "Yeah?" His voice was still hoarse from crying. "Where?..I have Bella...Are they together?...Alright." He hung up. "We have to go to your house. Quil got a whiff of Victoria over here." He wrapped me up in a blanket and carried me to my truck. When he got in he pushed my trucks limits but I didn't say anything.

"What did you mean when you asked if they were together?"

"There's another vampire. We think they may be together," he explained.

"Oh..." I paused. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. "I will be. What about you? I probably should have taken you to the hospital or something."

He had planned on doing that in the first place but I talked him out of it. The last thing Charlie needed to know was that his daughter was jumping off cliffs. He wasn't that much younger than Harry. For 16 years he had eaten nothing but take out and fish. He didn't take care of himself. He could end up like Harry and I had no control over it.

"I'm fine," I told him.

He nodded then stiffened. I could see my house right down the street. A shiny black Mercedes was parked out front. My heart skipped a beat. I knew that car. "Shit." Embry slammed on the breaks and a sharp U-turn.

"No, go back. It's Carlisle." He stopped but he didn't go back. "Em it's okay. It's Carlisle."

"I can't go back." His voice was rough. I realized he was shaking. His grip was so tight on the steering wheel I wouldn't be surprised if it snapped. "I would kill him. I'm sorry." He leaned over to kiss me then disappeared into the forest. I just sat there, watching him run away from me. I felt so rejected the hole in my chest reopened. It was far bigger than the one Edward had left me with. I couldn't believe I was feeling this way again. Embry was supposed to be different. I was his imprint, I thought he wasn't allowed to hurt me. This was so...There wasn't a word bad enough. He would come back, right?

I climbed over to the driver's seat and turned around. I pulled up behind the car that held no place in Forks and got out. The front door wasn't quite shut all the way. I knew someone was inside when I went in. I just hadn't expected it to be Alice. She looked just as surprised as I was. "Bella...How?" She ran to me and started cutting off my circulation.

"How what?" I asked as I tried to escape the death grip she had on me.

She noticed and bounce back then dragged me to the couch. "Why aren't you dead?

"Nice to see you too." I grimaced. This had to be the worse possible time to interrupt my life. Of course I wouldn't have minded it when Victoria first started hunting me. She would have been useful and Victoria would be dead by now. But no. She decided to pick the day when someone dies. I should be helping Embry through this but instead I manage to push him away. He must hate me. I piratically chose a vampire over him. I hate me.

"I saw you jump," she continued as though I hadn't spoke.

"Oh...Then why did you come? You should have known you'd be too late to save me."

"I thought I could help Charlie cope after loosing his suicidal daughter."

"I'm not. The La Push guys do it all the time. It was fun until I hit the water."

"Yes I have seen how extreme you have become as of late."

I sighed then frowned. "Didn't you see Embry or Jacob?"

"No. I only saw you which has been difficult. You are always disappearing or fading. I can only see clips of you, but that doesn't matter right now." She shook her head. "Were there other people with you? They just let you jump?"

"They didn't come until after." My voice held an annoyed tone. I couldn't believe her. Was this all she came back for? She actually had the nerve to asks _me_ questions about my life after she had been gone for almost a year. This was insane.

She leaned toward me and started smelling me. I stiffened. It was the first time I realized her eyes were black. "Don't be ridiculous," she muttered. "Who were these boys you were with?"

Was she my mother? "My friend Jacob and my boyfriend Embry." I couldn't help but to wonder if she would tell Edward and if he would even care if she did.

Her eyes widened but she disregarded that. "What are they?"

Uh...Crap. Should I tell her about them. I guess it was only fair considering the pack knew about them. "Werewolves."

"Of course you would find more dangerous creatures when the vampires leave."

"I am a danger magnet remember?"

"Fine. We'll talk when I return from my hunt."

"Oh...Um...Don't go far ok? If Embry hasn't spoken to the pack yet...Well just don't go far." She simply nodded and left.

X_X

"Do you have the flu or something?" Alice asked me. I had been pucking my brains out all day and last night.

"No. I would have other symptoms. It's just stress from everything. I'm fine."

Alice growled under her breath. I took a step back. "I'm sorry. It's the flu. God."

She rolled her eyes. "Your werewolf is here."

I immediately started running downstairs then stopped. "Will you..." I broke off. I didn't want to tell her to leave but I couldn't tell that to Embry either.

"Don't worry. I'll be back."

I continued to run down to the door. Embry was ringing the doorbell when I threw the door open. "Where the hell have you been?" I shouted at him. I had tried calling him ever since Alice got here two days ago. I had been going out of my mind. I was so worried he had left me or Victoria had got to him. I had went to his house twice but no one was there.

I could see Jared and Paul in a car behind him. It was more than obvious that they didn't trust him to be here. "Is that bloodsucker here," he asked quietly. He was just staring at my feet.

"Is that all you have to say to me?"

PLZ REVIEW X_X


	13. Chapter 13

"Is that all you have to say to me?" Infuriated, I tried slamming the door shut but he caught it with his hand. He pushed his way in and shut it behind him.

"I'm sorry. Really sorry."

I shook my head. "Just leave Embry. I obviously am not important enough for you to-"

"You are the most important thing in my life," he interrupted. "I love you, you know that." I could see the pain in his eyes.

I looked down so he wouldn't see the tears in his eyes. I didn't want to hurt him. He didn't need that, especially today of all days. I was just so upset. He could bring me so much joy but just as much pain. "Just go. I don't want to do this anymore. I thought you left me. Do you have any idea how much I was in? I was crying the whole time. I don't want to feel like this anymore.I..."

"Hey don't cry," Hh said as his own eyes began to tear up. He pulled me into his arms which just made me cry harder. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Please don't leave me. I can't handle that. Please."

"You have no idea how many thoughts came into my head... I was so scared...and you didn't answer my calls...and you weren't at home...I was worried out of my mind...and I thought you were dead...and..." I sobbed.

"Sh baby. It's ok. I'm okay. I'm sorry I worried you so much." He scooped me up and carried me to the couch. I buried my head into his neck and breathed in his scent. I couldn't believe we had been separated for two days. It was a lot considering we spent everyday together since he imprinted on me. I had missed him so much. "I'm so sorry. I love you so much. You know I would never mean to hurt you. I'm sorry." he repeated.

"Where were you?" I whispered.

"I was in my wolf form. We didn't want Victoria to interrupt the funeral."

Now I felt really stupid. "I'm sorry. I overreacted..."

"No you didn't. If the roles were reversed I would have torn the town apart trying to find you." He sighed. "God, I missed you so much."

I smiled a little and wiped my tears. "You could have called me."

"I wanted to. We had come so close to catching Victoria...I'll do anything to keep you safe. Even if it means causing myself pain." I looked into his eyes. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I had missed this even more. "I love you."

I smiled. "I know."

"I truly am sorry. I'll never hurt you again. I promise."

I kissed him. "You're forgiven."

"Good. How long will he be here?"

"He? Oh. It was Alice that came not Carlisle. Um...We haven't talked about it."

"Does she know about Victoria?"

"Yes."

"You know we really won't be able to be together. I can't protect you with her here."

I felt my face slip into a pout."Can't you just pretend to like her?"

"If it were that simple I would do it for you. I don't want to risk phasing when you're so close. You know what could happen." And I did. Poor Emily's face would never be the same. "I love you but I can't risk it. As long as she's here..." He broke off when the phone rang.

"It might be Charlie." He followed me to the kitchen. before I could answer it, the nauseous feeling took over. "Answer it," I told him as I ran to the sink.

"Hello?" I heard Embry say. Panick was clear in his voice. "No he is not. Who is this?" His tone quickly changed to hostility. "He's at a funeral. What do you want?" He slammed the phone down. He was soon by my side holding my hair and rubbing my back. I washed my mouth out before I straightened.

"Who was that?"

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen," he replied stiffly. "Are you alright? Maybe you should lay down.

"I'm fine. Why did you hang up on him?" I wanted to be mad at him but I didn't have the energy for it.

"He hung up on me." He suddenly started growling. Alice must be here.

"Bella!" Yep.

"I have to go." He leaned down and kissed me, almost roughly. His body was already trembling.

I broke away with a sigh. "I really have missed you."

"I know. I missed you too. When the bloodsucker's gone we'll go somewhere nice. Away from Forks."

I smiled. "Alright."

"I love you."

"I know." I kissed him again before he ran out.

Alice was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. A big smile was spread across his face. "Edward's coming back!"

Edward.

"Why?" I didn't understand these vampires. They, well Edward but I assumed he was talking for all of them, said I'd never see them again. Now they were taking over my life again? This wasn't making any sense to me at all. I was finally starting to move on with my life. I moved over to the couch and held my head in my hands.

"Bella," Alice sighed. She spoke as though I was mentally handicapped. "He's coming so you two can make up. The family is coming too."

_Wonderful_. I looked up at her."I don't want Edward and he doesn't want me."

"Of course he wants you. He only left to keep you safe. That obviously didn't work." She pointedly sniffed the air.

"Werewolves are just as safe as vampires, if not safer...which I guess isn't saying much considering your husband tried to bite."

She flinched. "That was an accident and it was partially your fault."

"Yes and I forgave him. I'm just saying werewolves are safe. I mean Embry never b-" I broke off blushing violently. I was going to say he never bit me but that wasn't entirely true, not that I was complaining. I found that Embry liked biting a lot.

"Bella you didn't!" Alice gasped. "You slept with him!"

"Alice that is so not your business."

"Oh my God." She took an unneeded breath before she continued. "Either way, you love him. He loves you, even if you have defiled yourself. It's still perfect," she squeaked, quickly gaining her chipper attitude back.

I didn't understand how having sex with my boyfriend was able to defile me but whatever. "I don't love him."

"Yes you do. You don't love Embry so you have to love Edward."

I frowned. "Why do you think I don't love Embry?"

"You didn't say it back. Usually when someone says 'I love you', you say it back. You said..."

"I know what I said, Alice," I said through gritted teeth. Why was she being this way? Her brother left me. Why would I be stupid enough to get back with him, even if I did still love him? So he could just decide one day that he was too dangerous for me? I wouldn't give him the chance. I wasn't even in love with him.

"You and Edward belong together."

"I belong with Embry."

"You don't love-"

"Don't tell me who I love Alice! Did you ever stop to think that maybe after your brother left me I was afraid to tell anyone I loved them because they might leave me too? I don't want him! I want Embry ok?"

She frowned. "Sorry Edward."

I stiffened and slowly turned around. Vampires were incapable of changing but he looked so different. His dark eyes looked so haunted. The way he held himself made him l look weak, not like Edward at all. His clothes were dirty and he had a whole in the knee of his jeans. He looked like a totally different person.

We stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Suddenly he was on his knees in front of me. I jumped, from the closeness and the speed. I heard the front door shut as Alice left. "Bella." His voice was still the same, muted velvet. All of those dreams I used to have did him no justice. He was still beautiful. I knew I was in love with Embry because I couldn't help but to think he was way better looking than Edward, and that was without the vampire enhancements. "Please say you don't mean that," he begged.

"Edward..." his name sounded strange coming from my mouth. I had no idea what to say to him. _Sorry but part of me hates you for leaving me and the other part is glad because I have Embry. _I didn't think he wanted to hear either of those answers. I sighed. "You told me to move on, so I did."

"I meant to a human."

I frowned. He didn't understand that I wasn't his concern anymore. "If I were would you still be here?" He froze. I knew the answer before he even open his mouth. "Exactly. Just because you decided we should be together again doesn't mean you can just swoop in and try to ruin whatever relationship I am in." I stood. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a funeral to attend." I went around him and stomped upstairs, too upset to trip. The first thing I did was call Embry.

"I'm so sorry." I stripped off my clothes as I talked.

"You have nothing to apologize for."

"Yes I do. This is such a horrible time...How are you holding up?" I searched in my closet for a black dress. Alice bought me at least seven before she came back from her hunt, not that I had asked her to. I hadn't a chance to decide which one was best. Embry sighed but didn't respond. "Embry?"

"I don't know what to wear," he practically whispered. "It starts in half an hour and I have no clue what to wear."

I knew this wasn't about the clothes. Embry barely even wore clothes have of the time. He wasn't prepared to say goodbye to his father. "I'll be over soon."

"Ok. I love you. Always remember that."

"Always."

X_X

"This ones perfect." I stood next to Embry in front of the mirror. He was wearing a black buttoned up shirt and black jeans. This was the third one he tried on. When I first arrived he was sitting on his bed in his boxers, clothes thrown all over the place and music blasting through his speakers. His eyes were red from the crying he'd done before I had come. I combed his hair out of his eyes before I let him get dressed. It calmed him when I messed with his hair.

"You look beautiful." He pulled me into his chest from behind. I was wearing a simple spaghetti strap dress with a grey sweater and black flats. I smiled at him in the mirror.

"Thank you. We should get going."

He released me and grabbed my hand. He wanted to drive so I sat in the middle held me close to him the whole way. There were many people already there when we arrived. The pack and their mates were easy to spot. They were all dressed the same as Embry, of course. I swear they could read each others minds even when they weren't in wolf form.

Jacob immediately pulled me into a tight hug. Harry had been his friend too. "Are you okay?" I whispered before pulling away. He nodded. Across from us were Charlie and Amy. The sight temporarily stunned me. I guess death could really change people, for the worse or best. Charlie had his arms around Amy and she was crying into his shoulder. For a guy that didn't handle emotions well he was doing a good job helping her.

Sue, Harry's poor wife, was trying not to cry. Her two kids, Leah and Seth, were right by her sides. Leah had a blank face but tears were streaming down her cheeks. Seth...Seth looked like he was taking this the hardest. He had his arm wrapped around his mother's waist and was shivering slightly. He looked ill. I couldn't possibly imagine what was going through his head right now. It had to be harder now that Leah had turned the day of Harry's death. She was the only female in the pack. Soon Seth would turn too. What would Sue do with two werewolves?

Embry held onto me through the whole thing. When it was over everyone mingled before saying their goodbyes. Charlie would be over Amy's for awhile so I took Embry to my place. We went upstairs and played some music. After awhile I decided I knew what would make the pain go away, if only for awhile. I straddled his waist and wiped the tears away. He didn't object when I started to unbutton his shirt before making my way to the buttons of his pants.

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Embry was gone when I woke up the next morning. His scent was all over the bed, all over me. I breathed it all in. Last night had been so amazing. It always was but it seemed more powerful this time. More binding. I think, hoped, he would be okay. Death wasn't really something that would go away but at least he'd be able to make it through this. I knew he'd talk to me if he needed to.

I yawned and stretched. My body was heavy with exhaustion, though my mind was wired. I took a glance at the clock beside my bed. It was already 12. I didn't usually sleep in this late. I would blame it on our long night but it had been happening a lot lately. I was always so tired. Man I had to pee and I was starving. I turned on my side and saw a piece of paper on my pillow.

_You were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to wake you. Charlie slept over at my house._

_I am going to get some breakfast and a change of clothes. I'll be back as soon as I can._

_I love you, Embry._

Those simple three words always put a smile on my face. He always made me feel so wanted and cared for. He was the best thing in my life. I was totally in love with him. It was far past time for him to hear it.

With a big yawn I climbed out of my bed to go shower. When I got back to my bedroom there was a tall figure in my room. One that wasn't Embry's. "Edward what the hell are you doing here?" I asked. He was staring intently at the tangled sheets on my bed. A deep frown formed on his face. I fumbled with the zipper on my jacket to pull it up over my bra. I had expected only Embry to be here so I hadn't given it a second thought.

"You slept with him," he accused.

"It's none of your business what I do with my mate. Once again, why are you in my room?" I hadn't realized what I said until it was out of my mouth. Embry was my mate now. Boyfriend just didn't seem like a strong enough title.

"I miss you," he said finally turning to me. His eyes searched mine desperately for some sign of love. He would never find any directed to him ever again. But if he was looking for annoyance he'd be able to find plenty of that.

"Well that's hardly my fault. I wasn't the one who left. You can't dump me for something better than expect me to accept you back with open arms. I'm not stupid." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Bella there was no one else. Allow me to explain."

He walked closer to me but I just stepped back. "Edward I don't want to hear it," I said impatiently. Embry could come over at any minute. I didn't want Edward to be here when he did. He still didn't know about Edward being back and I'd love to keep it that way. It would only make him worry about me which he didn't need now.

"But you must. I still love you. I never meant to hurt you. I left so you would be safe. My life is dangerous and I didn't want to risk loosing you."

"But you're more than willing to now?"

"No, of course not! I am positive I can protect you now. I just didn't realize that last time."

"Too bad I don't want you now." Too bad for him any way. "I am happy with Embry. He's my mate. We were meant to be together."

"Love..."

"Don't call me that Edward. You lost that right when you left me crying in the forest begging for you to come back to me. I am Embry's love now. He would never hurt me the way you have."

He suddenly appeared in front of me and grabbed my arm. I flinched at the amount of pressure. Edward usually was extra careful with me, at least he used to be. I tried to yank my arm away but he just gripped me tighter. Anger flashed through his eyes. I could feel my wrist swelling. "That dog is no where as good as I am. How can you possibly want him over me?"

"How can you possibly be so egotistical? Let go of me. Now!"

His hand didn't budge. "You belong to me."

"Dammit Edward! I am not anyones property. I am a person. You don't own me. Embry doesn't own me. You can not control what decisions I make with my life. You are a vampire. If we were meant to be together I would have been born in the 1900s but I wasn't. Embry has imprinted on me. It's unbreakable. We are soul mates."

"No!" Edward yelled. It wasn't unusual for Edward to get upset, he had always been emotional, but he never loss his temper with me. And he hardly ever yelled. I could see in his eyes that he was loosing it. Something inside of him just seemed far too unstable. I felt a rush of fear shoot up my spine. I hoped Alice would see if anything bad would happen. Or at least that Embry would come in soon. I liked the latter better. I really needed to be comforted right now. Sparks of pain were shooting up my arm. Hot tears were forming in my eyes.

"Edward stop it. You're being irrational." By the look in his eyes that wasn't the right word to use.

"Irrational?! I am not the one in a relationship with a werewolf. What if he got to angry and phased? Or if he just got too excited? Did you ever think about that why you were having sex with that dog?" He said sex like it was the worse thing in world. "Now you're even pregnant with the mutt! You'll have to raise a demon. Werewolves are volatile. They could kill you."

"So can vampires. Embry has never hurt me." A few tears slipped from my eyes. I needed my Embry right now.

He shook his head, not even hearing me. "Maybe that's what you like. The risk of being hurt. The danger. I can be dangerous Bella." As if to prove his point he shoved me roughly against the wall, my head bouncing off of it. He lifted my other wrist and inhaled it deeply. He kissed it before scraping his teeth along my veins. I squirmed, trying to break his hold. It only caused me more pain. He nipped me lightly. There was no burn so I assumed no venom got into the cut. Though that was a small part of my worries at the moment. A small trickle of blood eased from the open slit. His cold tongue darted up and licked it up. His eyes were pitch black. I had never feared Edward so much before.

"I hate you. Just get away from me." My voice cracked.

Some sense must have popped into his head because he was no longer grabbing me. I held my arm tight to my chest. Edward shook his head slowly, as if to clear it. "I didn't realize...I'm sorry. I..." Edward ran away. It was what he was good at it.

"Bella," Embry's voice hit my ears before I saw him. When I got downstairs I attached myself to him. My whole body was shaking with sobs. I was so afraid. How could Edward do that to me? Edward, the man I once loved, the man I thought I wanted to spend forever with. He was a monster. Everything about Edward, us, was ruined. I couldn't think of any of the good things we ever shared. I hated myself for ever getting involved with him. I should have stayed away from him when he had told me to.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

He dropped a bag on the table and picked me up. I felt him inhale deeply but he remained silent even though I knew he smelt Edward's scent on me. He sat down on the couch. I kept as close as possible as I could. My arms were wrapped so tight around his neck they hurt and my legs were wrapped around his waist. I tried talking but no words would form. He whispered words in his native language to calm me down. Usually it did but now... Not even Victoria installed so much fear in me. It had to be at least half an hour before I was able to calm down. When I did he didn't force anything out of me. He just gave me the food he bought and turned the TV on. He ate with one hand, keeping his arm around me at all times. When we finished I curled up into his side.

"Edward was here," I finally whispered. If possible his arms tightened around me. "He hurt me." I held my wrist up to him. He had seen it earlier but I hadn't been able to tell him what happened. He grabbed them in his large hand and place feather light kisses on them repeatedly. "He said he wanted me back." I sniffed.

"I'll kill him," he whispered in a deadly tone.

"No. The Cullens would come after you and your brothers. It's not worth it. He wont do it again. I'm sure," I lied.

He pulled me into a tight hug. For the first time Edward's words registered in my brain.

I was pregnant.

XTwo Months LaterX

"Bella just tell me!" Emily complained.

I came over to her and Sam's house right after school. I was so grateful that it was finally Friday. Ever since Spring Break ended the days seemed to drag on forever and it seemed like I would never see Embry again. His long patrolling hours only made it so much worse. Sam had the pack working over time to catch Victoria. It was so horrible. I missed him all of the time and my hormones didn't make the situation any better. I still haven't told him about my pregnancy; I didn't want to add stress onto him. Everything just seemed so hectic. People were disappearing ,or ending up dead, rapidly. Most of it is happening in Port Angels and Seattle. The Cullens are trying to figure out what to do about all of it.

The Cullens. I still had no idea what to do about them. Alice had returned to school. Things were a bit strange, especially since everyone felt a need to talk about us, but I would adjust. Though I did have a problem with her coming over to my house uninvited. Don't get me wrong, Alice was still my sister but she and Embry didn't get along very well. I tried not to be rude and kick her out but I didn't want to make Embry be uncomfortable. And if I have to choose Embry wins every time.

None of all this drama seemed to phase Emmett much. He was still trying to squeeze the life out of me and making jokes at my expense. Rosalie, shockingly, didn't completely hate me anymore. The few times we were actually in the same room together she said hi to me. Granted it wasn't much but at least she stopped pretending I didn't exist. Jasper has gotten a stronger grip on his blood lust. Now we could hold a conversation without him wanting to rip my throat out. Esme and Carlisle were still as loving as ever. They were upset about losing their son but didn't want to jeopardize losing their daughter in any way.

Edward had run away, again. His disappearing act was quite perfect. Alice didn't know where he was. Every other day I received a gift from flowers to jewelry. None of them were signed but they all had a simple white card with elegant writing. _I'm sorry. I love you. _It didn't take a genius to figure out they were all from Edward. At first I threw all of them away but after awhile when my anger faded I started putting them in boxes, minus the flowers. I didn't love Edward anymore, I wasn't sure if I could ever feel anything toward him again, besides fear. Whenever he made his reappearance, if ever, I planned to give it all back to him. Until that time came, I was more than happy to let it grow dust in the back of my closet.

"Bella. What is it? Just tell me. I'll act completely surprised when Kelly gets here," Emily went on.

I just shook my head and finished my fourth muffin. Today I decided to tell the them I was pregnant so they could help me tell Embry. Jacob was supposed to drop Kelly off half an hour ago. When we called the first time she was giggling and I could hear the bed squeaking. It was safe to say that she and Jake would be a little while longer. I called a few minutes ago to tell them to speed it up but got no answer. It must be great to spend that kind of time together with your imprint, I thought with a sigh.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out but silenced it once I saw it was from Alice. I had just talked to her earlier. She was already aware that I was pregnant since she could hear the heartbeat. She was already wanting to plan a baby shower. Of course I told her that Emily would probably do it. She was probably just calling to try to change my mind again.

The front door suddenly flew open and crashed into the wall. Sam came running in first, heading straight to his imprint. He had mud and blood all over his clothes. The scent of smoke tented the air around him. He wrapped Emily tight in his arms,most likely breaking off her air supply. Embry charged in right after Sam. His hair was tangled, more than usual. There was a scar on his cheek that was still bleeding. He was just as dirty as Sam was. His eyes were wide, with fear? He pulled me from the couch and into his arms. This wasn't the first time they had come into the house like this but it was somehow different this time. Something was wrong.

"What happened?" Emily and I asked at the same time.

Embry sat down on the couch and brought me to sit on his lap. I bit my lip as he wrapped his arms around my waist too tight. I worried he was going to crush the baby. He realized he was holding me to tightly and loosened his hold a little. He rested his forehead on mine and gazed into my eyes. I could see he was slowly starting to relax but there was still fear in him. I could feel it.

"Jacob and Kelly were attacked," Sam responded.

I gasped.

"Oh my God," came from Emily.

"Are they okay? Where are they?" I asked quickly.

"They are at Billy's house. Three bloodsuckers went after them. Kelly has a twisted ankle and a few scratches but she's ok. We got there before too much damage was done to her."

"What about Jake?"

Sam's voice held a note of complete and utter sadness. "Billy and Sue are taking care of him. It's the best we can do for him. He was unconscious when we left him."

I wanted to know more but I didn't dare ask. He was good at what he did but taking on three would be hard for even Sam. He needed more help then what they could offer. My phone started to vibrate and I instantly knew what needed to be done.

"We need Carlisle."

Sam frowned but nodded. I wasn't sure if that made me feel better or worse. If we really needed Carlisle Jacob must be...

I dug out my cell phone without finishing the thought. I couldn't let myself go there. "Alice..."

"Why did Carlisle disappear?"

"We need him over here. One of the werewolves were hurt. Where is he?" I said quickly.

There was a slight pause before she asked, "What's the address?" I ran it off to her quickly before thanking her.

"He'll be over there in five minutes," I told them as I replaced my cell phone.

Sam nodded. "We should get back over there then."

"You both need to shower. You said Jake was asleep anyway. He wont notice."

Sam stared at me for a moment then turned for the bathroom. Emily was right behind him. I looked back at Embry. He was still staring at me. I realized he hadn't said anything since he walked in the door.

"Lets go," I told him as I stood. I grabbed his hand and headed for the door. His house wasn't all that far from Emily's so we walked. Embry didn't say anything the whole time, just stared blankly at the street we got to the house I took him straight to the bathroom. His mother was over at Charlie's so I didn't have to worry about her. I stripped both of us and got into the shower. When we were out and in his bedroom I got us both dressed. Thankfully I kept a few outfits over here. Embry remained mute through the whole process. He just kept staring at me as though he was waiting for me to disappear.

I sat down on the bed and pulled Embry down with me. "Baby you're scaring me," I whispered.

His overheated hand came up to stroke my face. "I don't want to lose you."

I blinked. I had no idea where that came from. "You never will."

"People keep dying...Jake will be next."

"No. Carlisle will take care of him. I promise."

He pulled me into his arms. "I would die if I ever loss you," he whispered.

"Don't think about that. I'll always be here with you."

He nodded but the worry was still in his eyes. "We should get to Jake's."

"Ok." I nodded. He took my hand in his and led me from the house.


	15. Chapter 15

Kelly's POV

I tried to wipe the smile off of my face as we drove to Emily's house. With Jacob's hand in mine I couldn't imagine a moment I had ever been happier. Before, I had always been with jerks that were players incapable of feelings. Maybe it was just where I had come from or the fact that they were humans but Jake was so different. I was still adjusting to the werewolf thing but I'm crazy about him. At first I wasn't too crazy about my future being already mapped out for me but I gave him a chance and I will never regret that.

Jacob snickered beside me. I looked over to see him staring at me, like he frequently did. It never really bothered me, even when he was driving. "What are you laughing at?"

"You were thinking about me."

I scoffed, trying to cover up that he was right. "No I wasn't. Why would you think that?"

"You only smile like that when you're thinking about me."

"You're awfully confident over there. For all you know I'm thinking about some other gorgeous guy." I almost laughed at the thought. I highly doubt any other guy could ever come close to being better than my Jake.

"Yeah because that's possible," he said sarcastically.

I just shook my head and looked out the window. We were driving down the long stretch of woods that led to Sam and Emily's place. There was nothing but beautiful trees and the afternoon sky. A few storm clouds were there threatening to drop its freezing rain upon us. It didn't bother me though. The cold just gave me a reason to snuggle up to him, not that I needed a reason.

My phone started vibrating in my pocket. We were really late again. In my defense I had started to leave but Jacob decided to drive me and he wouldn't let me go until he was happy, not that I was complaining. Though, I was extremely curious about Bella. She had been acting strangely lately. At first I thought it was because of the return of the Cullens but she seemed okay with that, awkward sometimes but still okay. There was something else going on. It seemed obvious but I couldn't figure it out.

I started to answer my phone but Jacob suddenly stopped the car sending it tumbling to the floor. Before I could even register what was happening my seat belt was off and I was on Jacob's back running through the trees.

"What's wrong," I asked breathlessly. "What's happening?" The wind was whipping back my hair and taking my breath away. I knew this was serious. He never gripped onto my legs so tightly when he was just playing around.

"Vampire," he spat out.

My heart screeched to a stop before restarting painfully fast. The only vampires I came in contact with were Alice, and on occasion Emmett. They weren't that frightening because I was always with the werewolves as well. Now facing one non-vegetarian vampire with my boyfriend who had no back up, just seemed like a horrible idea.

Jake stopped so quickly if he wasn't holding onto me I would have fallen off his back. There was a blur then the vampire stood several yards in front of us. My breath caught in my throat. It was Kenneth. He was in all off my classes at Seattle. He had been obsessed with me but instead of going for the smart stable guys I went after the stupid jocks. How could this happen to him? He was a good, sweet guy. He had never done anything wrong. Now he was this pale monster with bloodshot eyes looking like he was starving.

I was dragged from my thoughts when Jacob dropped me to the ground. He pulled me tightly to his chest as two other bloodsuckers joined us. We were surrounded. I felt a sob build up in my throat, Greg. He had been on the same track team as me. Did all of the people I once knew become these things?

"I'm so sorry," Jacob whispered to me. "I love you, no matter what." He was shaking uncontrollably, causing me to do the same. I wanted to reply but their red glares had me hypnotized. I couldn't look away. They were slowly getting closer. Jacob pried me off of him and wolfed out. With a furious growl he snarled at the pale leaches as they stop completely startled by his transformation. With his back to me he carefully walked me into a tree. With my back against the cold bark and the three spread out in front of me I felt my heart breaking. There was no way Jacob would make it out of this. We were both going to die right now.

"I love you," I whispered then he attacked.

With surprising speed, I had never seen him move so fast, he struck the closest vampire, Greg. The stupor wore off and Kenneth jumped in. For whatever reason, the third one who I didn't know stayed back. He was watching them fight but he wasn't joining in or coming after me. He was just observing.

Jacob was suffering in this fight. They were faster than him, which I wasn't even aware was possible. Their moves were just a blur but the whine of pain that came from Jacob told me he wasn't doing too well. I felt as though I was being suffocated. I wanted to do anything I could to help him but I was only human, useless.

I slid down the tree cutting my hand on the way. At that moment everything changed. Kenneth and Greg were momentarily distracted by the scent which gave Jake a moment to get ahead. They were trying harder to me now. Kenneth was the closest to getting away. I knew it was only a matter of time before he got passed Jacob to get to me.

I glanced over to the third vampire, he was gone. A throaty growl filled the air. With shaky legs I got to my feet and took off to through the trees. I ran without direction through the tress as they slashed me open with their twigs like razor blade. The forest ground was so covered with broken off tree parts it was difficult to run. My ankle got caught in something and, of course, I fell on my face. There was only a matter of time before I heard branches snapping behind me. I was fast but they were inhuman. Before I could even begin to stand he was there.

"Kenneth please!" I begged as a last desperate plea.

It was responded with a growl, but thankfully it wasn't his. Two wolves, none that were Jacob, came rushing forward. One of them jerked Kenneth away from me and they savagely tore him to pieces in front of me. I couldn't sit there and watch. I jumped to my feet, instantly regretting it. My ankle was killing me, probably fractured, but it didn't stop me from limping back. I used to trees to support my weight. It felt like forever before I made it back to Jacob.

I gasped, "Oh my god." I tried running to him but my ankle gave out and I fell. I settled for crawling. I had to get to him as fast as I could. He was covered in blood and contorted in a way that shouldn't be possible. He was stuck between his wolf and human phase.

"Jacob." He didn't respond or give any indication that he had heard me. "Baby?" A small sob broke from me. I reached out to touch him but my hand hovered over his arm. I was terrified to know what could possibly be the results of the test. If I touched him and he didn't move…I might have lost him. "Jake, please," I whispered.

I jumped when I was suddenly picked up from the ground. The scream was confined to my throat when I realized it was only Quil. He looked as devastated as I felt, but was trying to hide it. I protested against him picking me up.

"No! Put me down. I want to stay with him! I need to wake him up! He has to get up…Will he get up? Will he…" I couldn't bring myself to say the words.

"Calm down Kelly. Jacob is still alive but he needs to sleep a little longer. He's going to be in a hell of a lot of pain when he wakes up." He didn't sound so sure but I stopped struggling to get free of his arms. He started walking through the trees. Behind us I saw Sam and Paul lifting him from the ground. His body was limp, lifeless.

"Shh, Kelly," Quil cooed. "It'll be alright."

I hadn't realized I was whimpering until then. I buried my head into his shoulder and tried to calm myself. It wasn't working. Jacob might die. The words just kept screaming repeatedly in my head. No matter what I tried to think of to calm myself it just kept returning. If I lost him I wouldn't be able to survive, and not just the war. Life would be unbearable without my Jacob.


	16. Chapter 16

Kelly's POV

The other werewolves that missed the fight were already at Billy's house when we got there. I had never seen them all so somber, as if someone had died. My thoughts of that happening had lessened on the walk over here. Jacob had become conscious halfway here and started cussing up a storm. He somehow managed to transfer a little more into a human but he still had a tail, pointy ears, and his body was way more harrier than what it usually was. I had small doubt that he would die but it was still there. He was only awake for a minute and it ended so abruptly I wasn't the only one who had thought he had died.

Quil sat me at the kitchen table while Sam and Paul laid Jake on the couch. He moaned a little in his sleep but was otherwise still. The guys stood hovering over him until Billy came into the room with a bag sitting on his lap. The guys all stood aside for him. Quil blocked my view of what was going on when he began working on my injuries. I had been so distracted by Jake I hadn't realized I was in so much pain.

Sam and Embry took off after Billy had done everything he could, which was not all that much. He was in pain and it was torturing me not to be able to fix it. After awhile the guys had transferred Jacob to the bedroom. I had laid gently next to him, trying to carefully not wake him. In his sleep he pulled me closer. I really hoped I wasn't hurting him.

After lying there for awhile, watching him sleep, I heard the front door open. There was a murmur of voices getting closer to the bedroom. I knew he was a vampire as soon as he walked in. I looked at Billy with wide eyes. I couldn't believe he had let a bloodsucker into his house without a fight. He must have been a Cullen, but even if, they weren't allowed on their land.

"Kelly, this is Doctor Carlisle Cullen. He's going to help Jacob," Billy said in a steady voice. His eyes were away from the bed, away from Jacob. It must have been hard for him to see his son so mangled.

I sat up but before I could try to stand Jacob grabbed my wrist. His wide eyes were now staring at me. "Don't go," he said breathlessly. His chest was moving rapidly and he looked terrified.

"Okay, I won't. I'm going to just sit over there." He tried to hold onto me but was too weak. I limped over to the corner where there was a chair.

"Are you okay?" He coughed out when he saw me limping. He tried to sit up but Carlisle pushed him back down.

"Jacob you need to relax. I'll take a look at her ankle once I fix you up. You are starting to heal. If I don't reset your bones you won't heal correctly."

I didn't want to see this but I had to stay with him. Even with the medicines Carlisle pumped into his system he was still crying out in pain. I tried to keep my tears at bay but it was so hard to watch him be in so much pain. It was only got worse when Carlisle had to re-break a bone in his arm. The small vampire, Alice, came in after awhile to help hold him down. I wanted to tell them to stop to get away from him but I wanted him to be okay. I just hoped he would be alright.

After an hour of this torture they finally left him alone. Carlisle came towards me to fix my ankle. I jumped when he touched me. His hands were freezing cold. "Sorry," he apologized. I just nodded. "Jacob should be okay."

I glanced over to Jake. He had passed out a few minutes ago. I wasn't sure if the medicine was truly helpful since Carlisle didn't know how much to give him. The pain showed on his face even in his sleep. I wanted to destroy the monsters that did this to him, but thankfully the guys had already taken care of that.

"Should? You don't really know."

"Well, I've never treated a werewolf before. If he were human then he wouldn't have a chance but he's already started healing. He will be in pain for awhile but I think in about a week, maybe two, he should be back to normal."

Bella's POV

Carlisle and Alice were in the front room with Billy when we arrived. The wolves had taken to the porch until they left. They were grateful for Carlisle being there and all but they were still on edge around them. Embry was a bit more composed then when we left. He was gripping a hand a little too tight but I wasn't going to complain about it.

"How is he," Embry asked him.

"He should be fine in about week or so. He's a strong kid. We had to re-break some of his bones but I gave him medication. He is sleeping now."

"How's Kelly," I asked. She had to be terrified now. I can remember when I first saw vampires that weren't the Cullens. That was why we were in this situation in the first place.

"She has a sprained ankle but she's alright. She's in the back with Jacob. She has taken this better to be expected. She is only worried about Jacob now."

I squeezed Embry's hand. "Thank you Carlisle. I can't possibly tell you how much I appreciate this."

He smiled at me. "It was no trouble Bella." He turned to Billy. "I will return a little later to check on him and to give him another dosage. If you need me Bella knows how to reach me."

Billy shook his hand. "Thank you for helping out my boy."

"It was my pleasure. It's not every day I get to operate on a werewolf."

There was a soft click then light footsteps came this way. Kelly looked almost unrecognizable. She was limping pretty badly. She leaned against the wall to take pressure off of her leg. There were scrapes from trees all over her arms and a few on her face. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. I had never really seen her not looking her best before. She always said the way she looked would affect how her day would turn out. She looked so worn out and exhausted. Her jeans had a hole and mud stains on them. She was wearing one of Jacob's shirts that were extremely baggy on her. This was what happened after one fight. What would happen to her when the actual war started?

"I will bring crutches with me when I return," Carlisle offered.

"Thank you," she murmured then looked at Embry. "Did you get the third one?"

"Third? There were only two."

She ran her hand through her hair, tugging at it at the ends. "No there was someone else with Kenneth and Greg."

"Who?" Embry asked confused.

"That were the names of the guys you killed. I went to school with them in Seattle but anyway there was a third guy. He didn't attack us though. He just watched the fight. I think he was afraid of Jake. They all looked pretty freaked when he changed."

"That seems logical. They had the same knowledge of the werewolves' existence as you once had," Carlisle explained. Alice stood next to him with a frown on her face. I think she was trying to get a vision which we all knew wouldn't be possible with the wolves around.

"Jared, Leah, and Seth are sweeping the area. If he's still out there they'll get him."

I felt horrible. It was dreadful to have strangers get killed around you but it was even worse when you knew them. Kelly had to watch people she knew be slaughtered. Even though they were attacking her it was still awful.

"We will keep a watch out on our side of the line as well. We will leave now to fill in the family." With a few parting handshakes they were both gone. Embry headed toward Jacob's room, which left me to follow.

"Stay quiet," Kelly warned behind us. "He needs his rest."

Jacob was sprawled out on his double bed. Most of his body was bandaged and the other part was bruised. He was breathing slowly. I think whatever Carlisle gave him took away the pain. I t was hard to look at him. I had never seen Jacob so beat up before. I always had the image in my head that the werewolves were indestructible. Now that I know they aren't…I would do anything to end this all.

Jasper's POV

The Seattle police were going crazy, swarming around like bees. Two high school students had gone missing a few days ago. Parents were worried sick and no one knew where they were. Similar stories flashed all over the news. This was bizarre but to humans it would just seem like wild animals, as they have been reporting it. I was far from human though, and thinks were starting to make much more sense. Everything was planned to perfectly and at the same time. There was no way for it to be coincidence. I felt foolish for even considering it was only that before. Victoria had stolen Benito's tactic; she had raised an army of newborns.


	17. Chapter 17

It pained me to see Jacob that way. Even though I knew he would be okay I was still terrified. I never realized it was even possible for them to become so damaged. The guys were always messing around and fighting. I barely ever saw a mark on them that took longer than an hour to heal. Jacob would be in pain for at least a week, maybe even longer.

According to Jasper it was all my fault. Of course he didn't say it like that but still, it was implied, even if it wasn't intentional. He believes a certain revenge seeking red haired leech was building an army to destroy my world. I understood that she was furious at me because Edward killed her mate but I was only one person. So many lives lost just because I was alive and James was not. Another thing that didn't sit right was that instead of going after his murderer, Victoria was coming after me. Yes it would hurt Edward tremendously if I were killed but I didn't asked to be brought into their world…Okay at first I kind of did but I didn't anymore. I belonged to Embry now, and unfortunately this was having a greater affect on the wolves than Edward or even the Cullens.

So much was falling apart. I never thought I would wish Edward had been too slow to save me. If James had killed me none of this would be happening. Jacob wouldn't be hurt. Kelly wouldn't have been attacked by her friends, then watch as they were torn apart. People with lives and happiness wouldn't be transformed into monsters or used as a meal.

For a split second I thought about just giving myself to Victoria to end it all. But it was far too late for that. I was responsible for two lives now and even if I haven't broadcasted that I was pregnant yet I was still very excited about it. I was enjoying the bonding me and my unborn child were doing as he grew inside of me. By other people not knowing it just made him extra special to me and yes, I said he. I know it was strange but I could just feel that there was a little boy in there. I dreamed about what he would look like at night, especially when Embry was patrolling. My little boy was the only thing keeping me sane some times. I pictured how he would look on the first day we would bring him home from the hospital with really dark brown hair, shaggy like Embry's. His skin was lighter than Embry's but it was still that perfect copper color. He had my nose and Embry's dark, wide eyes. He was big for his age since he had the werewolf gene in him. We would have him wrapped in a tribal blanket passed down through the generations. He would be the first pack baby and everyone would celebrate the start of the new generation.

Though I couldn't be happier about carrying my little guy, I still had the normal parent worries. Well maybe not completely normal but still worries none the less. What if Victoria and her army were still wreaking havoc when the baby was born and she killed him or worse, turned him, leaving him to be a baby for eternity? I fought back a shiver of fear. Then there were also non-supernatural fears. What if he was sick; cancer or something just as horrible? What if he was kidnapped by some crazed nurse in the hospital that couldn't bare kids? Oh my God! What if I put him down somewhere and couldn't find him?

I ran my hands repeatedly through my hair, tugging at the ends trying to calm myself. I realized I sounded ridiculous but I would soon be responsible for another life and I couldn't screw that up. I fought the urge to place my hand over the unnoticeable baby bump that was slowly starting to form. Embry was with me and I had yet to tell him about what we had created. I sighed. Embry. Even if I wasn't carrying his child I wasn't sure if I could really leave him to give myself to Victoria. It would be the hardest thing I ever had to do. Embry was my whole universe. It was painful for both of us to be apart for a few hours. I couldn't make him suffer the rest of his life without me, never being able to move on, in a constant pain. My chest was tightening painfully at the thought of it.

Embry seemed to notice my unspoken discomfort because he said, "I'm sure everything will be alright. We will take care of everything, promise."

"I know you will." _I just wish you didn't have to,_ I added in my head.

I was grateful when we finally entered the house. Embry's mom was in her bedroom which was when I realized it was getting late. I was glad I didn't have to worry about Charlie; he thought I was staying over at Emily's and Amy didn't care if I stayed the night. She was so happy with me for "cleaning" her son up that she had no problem keeping our secret from Charlie. One of these days I would have to talk Embry into telling his mom what he was so he wouldn't have to sneak around and have her think so lowly of him. That day, of course, would not be coming any time soon. With all that had happened to my love in the past few weeks, he didn't need to deal with his mom possibly disowning him. Not that I found that likely but not everyone liked the idea of guys turning into dogs shockingly enough.

I collapsed on the bed beside my man. He wrapped me up in his arms and breathed me in. I felt the stress from the day fade as his heat sunk into my body. I really needed this. Right then I made a decision. "We need to talk," I whispered.

Embry tensed up and tightened his hold on me. "D-Did I do something wrong?" he stammered.

"Relax," I said instantly realizing that probably wasn't the best choice of words. "Not that kind of talk. Never will we have that kind of talk. You know how much I love you. I would die if we weren't together." I shifted so I was propped up on my elbow. Now that I was actually doing it I felt oddly giddy. I couldn't wait to share this news with him. "So I know this isn't the best time for this to happen but I think we can handle it."

"Handle what Bella? I don't understand."

I smiled down at him. "I'm pregnant!"

Embry froze, not the reaction I was expecting but I did the same thing when I found out so I gave him a minute to register everything. After five passed though without a word I started to get antsy.

"We're having a baby…I'm with child…There's a bun in the oven…I'm knocked up," I tried.

He just whispered two words that made my heart explode, "Oh no…"

I gasped and sat up. "What?"

My movement seemed to unthaw him as he jumped up and started pacing the room. I could see his massive frame shivering as he tried to fight off the change. "How could this had happened? I was so stupid. I should have used a condom. Why am I so stupid? I never think! God this can't be happening!" he rambled to himself, slowly killing me with every word.

How did I not see this happen? Imprint or not he was just a teenager. We both still lived with our parents, only one of us had a job, oh and he was a werewolf. Of course he didn't want to have my baby. I should have expected this. It was stupid of me to think things would turn out my way for once. Embry looked so freaked out. The tremors suddenly got worse and the change started taking him over. Before I could say anything he was jumping out of the window and running through the forest, taking the bit of peace I had left with him.

I felt splashes of water hit my hand. I hadn't even realized I was crying. I couldn't stay here. I doubted it would be any time soon but if he did come back I didn't want to be there. I needed to get out of La Push. I couldn't go home otherwise Charlie would know I lied to him. There was only one place I could think of where I could stay, who could accept me and my baby. I figured it was a pretty safe place; it wasn't like _he_ would be there or anything.

With my mind made up I jumped to my feet and ran out to my truck. The growl from my truck seemed deafening in the dead silence of the night. The streets were blurry courteous of the tears flowing nonstop from my eyes. It shouldn't be capable of one person to cry so much in one life time. I wasn't even middle aged yet and I was sure I exceeded the amount of tears a normal person sheds throughout their whole life. I let it happen though. It was my own fault. If I had never come to Forks I never would have met the Cullens and I never would have been attacked or heartbroken. I never would have been imprinted upon or would have been impregnated. Numerous people would still be alive. My heart wouldn't feel as heavy as a boulder in my chest; I'd be able to breathe. But no, I did come and I ruined everything.

I screamed as my truck was hit on the passenger side. I tried to keep the truck straight but I continued to swerve until I slammed into a tree. My body was jerked to the left up against the door. My head became best friends with the glass causing it to shatter all over the place. The airbag had a delayed reaction and exploded in my face, jerking my head back painfully against the headrest. I was seeing blurry doubles. I could feel vomit making its way up and burning my throat. It took all my energy to swallow it back and try to fight off the hyperventilation fit I was about to have.

I checked myself out to see if anything life threatening had occurred. From the mirror I could see the glass had left the side of my face all cut up. I was already red from the airbag which seemed to do minimal damage, just whiplash. The blood dripping from my head had my stomach churning but I fought against it. I tried moving my arm but I gasped in pain at the simple task. I wasn't sure if it was broken but there sure as hell was something wrong with it. The pain had me struggling to stay conscious.

A sharp pain in my abdomen had me forget all about myself. Had the car accident been enough to harm my baby boy? My right hand dropped down to my stomach. The thought alone gave me the surge of energy I needed to stay a little bit coherent. I knew I had to figure out if the other driver was alright and get us both to the hospital.

I looked to my right outside of the passenger window and saw nothing but a badly dented in door. For some reason flashes of Edward saving me from Tyler's van flashed into my mind. I really wouldn't mind seeing him right about now…I painfully turned my head to look behind me but the only car on the dark road, or at least near the road, was me…And that was when I saw him.

It took all I had to focus on him. He was standing in the middle of the road staring at me, eerily similar to the way James had. He had a twisted sneer on his face and slightly amused red eyes. He was shorter than the guys I always hung around but was still pretty tall. He had to be in his late twenties or early thirties. He was dressed in camouflage pants and a black t shirt, which was I didn't see him at first. He blended in with the scenery. I knew I was losing it because I couldn't help but to think how smart he was. Running at vampire speed everything is a blur. It had to be near impossible to catch him if he was moving through looking exactly like his surroundings.

I shook my head, causing great pain, trying to clear it. The man was slowly coming closer. Each step had me breathing harder and more unsteady. I knew this was the end before it had really started. My baby would be killed and I would lose my Embry before I had the chance to apologize and tell him I loved him one last time. All my hopes for us faded into nothingness as the vampire reached the door. With no apparent effort he pulled the door completely off its hinges.

"Isabella," he said my name with delight, as if he wasn't planning to drain me in five seconds. In the back of my mind I wondered how he knew my name, and then I decided I didn't care. I wanted to spend my last minutes alive thinking of my love, my mate, my Embry. The thoughts of him were so real I thought I could hear his growl. Slowly everything faded away until there was nothing.

Embry's POV

"We need to talk," my imprint whispered.

I instantly tensed up and tightened my hold on her. "D-Did I do something wrong?" I stammered. After everything that happened with Harry, Victoria, and Jake I really couldn't stand to have her leave me. She was the only thing keeping me together. Never before had I felt so fragile and weak but I didn't care. I needed Bella and I was not afraid to let her know.

"Relax. Not that kind of talk. Never will we have that kind of talk. You know how much I love you. I would die if we weren't together." I felt some weight lift off my chest. I watched as she shifted so she was propped up on her elbow. She seemed to have something important on her mind. A large smile spread across her beautiful face. "So I know this isn't the best time for this to happen but I think we can handle it."

"Handle what Bella? I don't understand."

Then she said the words that made my heart stop. "I'm pregnant!"

I couldn't say anything because my mind had been fried by the information it had just received. I wasn't sure I had heard her right. I couldn't have possibly heard her right.

"We're having a baby…I'm with child…There's a bun in the oven…I'm knocked up," she continued as if I didn't know what the word pregnant meant.

Before I could stop the words from escaping my lips they slipped out. "Oh no…"

Her pain was clear on her face. "What?" she gasped.

I had to get up and pace the room when the hurt in her eyes became too much to bare. I just didn't know how to handle this. Victoria was running around gathering people to kill my love. She couldn't be pregnant. If Victoria didn't kill her, which I refused to let happen, the stress of it would make her lose the baby, our baby. I knew I couldn't handle loosing Bella but add the death of our child on top of that and the pain alone would be enough to kill me.

"How could this had happened? I was so stupid. I should have used a condom. Why am I so stupid? I never think! God this can't be happening!"

The shaking became too bad to contain and I felt myself starting to explode. I was terrified of harming Bella and our child so I flung myself out the window before I could say anything to her. What could I say anyway? Anything that I could possibly think of would most likely come out horribly wrong and would result in her being angry with me. I just needed to run for awhile to clear my mind. I could feel two of my other pack brothers already in their wolf forms. They didn't even have to ask what was wrong with me. My thoughts told it all.

"_Oh wow," _Quil said, completely speechless. He seemed to understand the trouble I was having better than Jared did.

"_Congrats man! The first pack baby."_

"_Not if it doesn't live…" _I thought darkly.

"_Come on Embry. You know we would never let anything happen to the kid or Bella," _Jared assured.

"_Yeah," _Quil quickly agreed._ "We'll keep that red haired leech away from your family."_

My family. Words, so simple, had my head clearing and the weight lifting off my chest. I would have a family soon. I would marry my beautiful Isabella and have our baby, with many more to come. We would get a nice house on the reservation, something simple to please my Bella but it would be nice enough to fit to her standards. We would have the white picket fence and maybe even get a puppy. Once the leech was gone I would request that I'd be able to stop phasing when I had the control to be able to grow old with Bella and raise our children.

"_See," _Jared said shattering the perfect image in my head. _"Everything will work out. Now go back to Bella. She probably is upset by the way you just stormed out of there."_

I hadn't even thought about that. I turned swiftly and began running back to my house. Before I even jumped into my house I only heard one heartbeat, which I knew for sure to be my mom's. Bella hadn't been in the room for at least five minutes by the smell of it. She must have taken off as soon as I did. I hated to think about my angel wandering around out there with Victoria after her. I inhaled deeply and followed the trail that she left.

It led me down a dark, deserted street. Only Bella would choose a completely abandoned street to run off too when a bloodsucker was trying to kill her. A sudden feeling of pain took over my body, not mine; Bella's. I pushed myself faster to get to her. I was struck with fear that had me gasping for air. I ran faster than I ever had. If something happened to my love it would be my fault. I should have kept it together for her, for our baby. She _had _to be okay.

I called out to Quil and Jared in my head.

"_Help!" _I showed him the image in my head which sent them into action.

"_We're on our way bro."_

The sickening sweet scent of bloodsucker filled my nose before I saw Bella's truck. It had slammed into a tree. The bloodsucker had ripped the door off its hinges.

"Isabella," he said and I lost it.

A furious growl ripped from my throat. He whipped his head around to see me before taking off in the woods. I didn't want to leave my love but I couldn't let him get away. Jared was the closest to Bella and he would be with her soon. I felt a shimmer in my head as Sam joined us. I couldn't focus on them though. I was running through the trees after the bloodsucker. He was fast but I was faster. I leaped and jumped on his back. He screamed out as I dug my teeth into his shoulder.

"_Don't kill him yet,"_ Sam ordered. _"We can get some information from him."_

I growled at no one. I wanted to destroy this bastard. He had hurt my Isabella. There was no way he was going to live.

"_He won't," _Sam assured.

Quil got to him and tore into his leg. The leech screamed his head off.

"_Go be with Bella. I got him."_

Bella. I ran back to the truck but she wasn't in it. I hadn't felt Jared leave us.

San came into my head. _"He took her to the hospital."_

It felt like hours before I arrived. I changed into my human form and pulled my cut offs on. The nurse at the desk told me she was admitted to the ER a few minutes before I got there. She didn't want to let be in with her so I lied and told her I was her fiancé. The doctor was with her so I couldn't see her right away. Paul was waiting outside her room.

"How is she? Did he touch her?" Please tell me he didn't harm her.

"No. It was just the car accident that hurt her which was his fault."

"Did she say anything?"

He shook his head. "She was unconscious when I got to her."

I slid down the wall and put my head in my hands. What if I lost her? "Go help the guys," I whispered. I knew they could handle one leech but I really didn't want to cry in front of my brother.

He seemed to since that and patted my shoulder. "Alright man. I'll keep you updated."

My shoulders started shaking as I lost it. This was all my fault. My Bella and my baby's life could be in danger and I was the cause of it.

**Please review X_X**


	18. Chapter 18

My Bella and my baby's life could be in danger and I was the cause of it. I was her mate dammit! I was supposed to protect her from everything not send her into the hands of a filthy bloodsucker. I wish I were with the pack right now, slowly pulling the limbs off that soulless monster. I wanted to make him pay for hurting my Isabella. I hoped she would be able to forgive me for the way I behaved. I should have put her emotions before my own. She was totally elated before I acted as though the world was ending. I just got so scared for them both but that was no excuse. For the first time ever I wished that one of my pack brothers had imprinted on her instead of me. They would take care of her. If she were with anyone else she would be safe in a warm bed instead of this hospital with doctors that took too damn long.

For the past half hour the door to Bella's room had been closed. Behind it doctors were fixing up what the crash had done. No one came to tell me if she would be alright or if our child would survive. I couldn't even hear into the room over the beeping and talking from everywhere else. I thought hospitals were supposed to be quite…

I became alert as the scent of leech filled my nose. I was so devastated I hadn't noticed it before. The hallway reeked of it. I relaxed a little. There was only one vampire who could be in here without killing a few patients. I was actually grateful Dr. Cullen was taking care of my family. At least I knew it wasn't some straight out of college kid who didn't know anything or a creepy old guy with wandering hands. The last thought had me fighting off a growl.

Thankfully the door to Bella's room opened. Carlisle and a few nurses stepped into the hallway. I wiped my eyes as I stood, removing any traces of tears from my face. "Is she alright," I asked urgently. "Is the baby…?" I couldn't bring myself to say the word. The thought of our child no longer existing hurt just as much as the thought of losing Bella did.

"Bella is alright for the most part. Her shoulder was dislocated and she has a concussion. Tonight you will need to wake her every three hours to make sure she doesn't slip into a coma. She may have trouble remembering things and become dizzy or nausea. After a few weeks the scratches on her face should start to heal up. I am going to subscribe her something for the pain and nausea she will experience, as well as keep her arm in a sling. I believe she fainted because her mind was protecting itself. Once she is awake you can take her home. There are a few precautions that need to be taken but she will be fine."

"What about my baby?" I asked once he stopped.

He grimaced slightly. "The baby is in high risk of being miscarried. Bella will need to be on bed rest for at least a month and have minimal to no stress. If it is alright with Sam I could check on her often to make sure everything continues well."

All I could do was nod numbly. It was impossible for Bella to not stress. She was being hunted down by a psychotic bloodsucker. We were going to lose our baby if we didn't catch her. I was suddenly thankful I was a werewolf. Our baby probably wouldn't have survived without my wolf blood running through his tiny veins.

"How far along is she? Is he growing alright? Will the crash have any effect on how he will turn out when he is born," I asked in one breath. I realized I was calling our baby a he but I didn't want to call him an it so he would just have to work for now.

"She is three months pregnant though because of your genes he is a bit bigger which is good because I think he may be premature. The child is vulnerable at the moment which is why the crash was so threatening. The child will be fine once he is born."

Premature? Premature babies had the possible chance of dying.

"Can I see her," I whispered.

"Go ahead son."

BPOV

I winced as I blinked open my eyes to see the blinding overhead light. This was not the first time I was awakened by the annoying beeping of the monitor. Hospitals should have advanced to quieter machines. Being stuck in this hard bed and having to deal with rude nurses should have been more than enough reason to never want to visit a hospital but second to the needles, the heart monitor is what irritated me the most. It was nonstop even while I was trying to sleep. I mean I was glad that my heart was still beating but doctors had stethoscopes for a reason; only he should hear my heart.

"_Why was I even here?" _I wondered after my mental rant. I had a minor headache but it was throbbing enough to make my thoughts a bit blurry. I couldn't remember how I got here or why my arm was in a sling. It was incredibly uncomfortable so I carefully took it off. I hissed softly as my hand graced the left side of my face. It felt kind of swollen for some reason.

I started to sit out but almost cried out as I put weight on my left arm. Sharp pains rang through my shoulder as I bit my lip to hold in a scream. I considered putting the sling back on but didn't want to risk any further movement. I wasn't in pain when I didn't move so I became a statue to avoid further injury.

I glanced up when the door slowly slid open. A smile broke across my face. "Embry!" I wanted him to come over to my bed to give me a hug but he stayed on the other side of the room. He carefully leaned against the wall, as if he would break something if he moved too much. He stared at me with haunted eyes. I could tell he had been crying and I assumed it was because I was in the hospital. I hoped that was why. I heard the heart monitor speed up slightly as I thought about the possible death of another person. "Baby? What happened?"

He frowned slightly. "You don't remember?"

I shook my head. "Did someone…Was there another attack?"

A shiver went through his frame. "You don't even remember. I wish I didn't have to tell you to keep you from stressing. I would do anything to make this night never happen. I am so sorry I ran out on you. If I had been a man and stayed when you told me about our baby you would have never been attacked."

As soon as the words left his mouth images shot through my mind. His shocked reaction when he found out I was pregnant. Him jumping out of the window as a wolf. Getting pushed into a tree. The vampire's tantalizing eyes…

I didn't even realize Embry had sat down until I felt his arms around me." Nayeli," he said in his native language. I looked up at him with questioning eyes. "I love you," he translated. "I'm so sorry I left you like that. I swear to you another bloodsucker will ever get that close to you again. I'm so sorry."

"It was my own fault for leaving. I should have known you wouldn't just be excited about this and you don't have to feel guilty or obligated. I don't want you to stay with me because of this baby. You can have a normal teenage werewolf life and I won't resent you in the slightest." I assured him. The familiar hole in my chest began to form though it had nothing to do with Edward. It didn't even hurt to think of him. I guess I could only go through one heartbreak at a time.

When Embry didn't say anything I cautiously met his eyes and what I saw made my heart hurt so much more. He looked as though I told him I killed his dog. "You don't want to be with me?" he whispered in a broken voice. I had a feeling that was how I looked when Edward left me. I suddenly felt horrible for making him think that. Before I could tell him otherwise he continued talking. "It's okay if you can't forgive me. I don't deserve your forgiveness. Just because I imprinted on you doesn't mean you don't have a choice. Just please, can we still be friends? I don't think I can survive without you in my life and I still want to see the baby and be around. My father was never around and I don't want him thinking I didn't want him or I didn't care. I promise I wouldn't let anything happen I just want to be a part of his life."

I pressed my lips to his to cut off his rant. Part of me was aware of the heart monitor going crazy but my main focus was Embry. I had to show him how much I loved him. Unfortunately what I had in mind would not be happening in the hospital. I rest my head on his, gasping for air. "I love you and that will never change. I wasn't breaking up with you. I just thought you didn't want to be with me because of the baby. I would understand completely. You have gone through _so _much and I wouldn't want to put anymore pressure in you."

"You're my imprint. I couldn't ever not want you. I just want your happiness."

"When I'm with you, I'm happy."

"Que Quowle," he whispered.

I smiled. "I love when you talk in your language but I have no idea what you just said."

"Stay with me forever."

"Forever," I promised. His fingers lightly traced the left side of my face. I vaguely remembered the glass cutting into my face. With my luck it would probably scar.

Two light knocks broke us from our trance. "Come in guys," Embry said in a normal voice.

EPOV

Quil and Sam walked in with balloons, a teddy bear, and boxes of chocolate. It made my girl's face light up like it was Christmas morning. I was so glad she was alright. I thought after the attack she would fall apart but she was strong. Me on the other hand, well I was a mess. She was the only thing keeping me alive and I loved her with all of my heart for it. I was so lucky to imprint on a girl that was so wonderful. I hated that she was my rock and not the other way around. I wanted to be the one taking care of her but I guess that was how I knew we were really meant to be. We were both equals. I was there when she needed me and she was there when I needed her.

"You guys really didn't have to do this," Bella said as she took the chocolate. Sam placed the balloons and the bear on the bedside table.

"Yes we did. It's our way of apologizing for not getting there sooner."

"Ugh," she groaned. "Not you guys too. This wasn't anyone's fault. What happened anyway?"

"We killed the bloodsucker after we got some information out of him. Apparently he was one of the newborns working for Victoria. She wanted him to bring you to her so she could kill you. A few bloodsuckers came to help him but they were easy kills."

"He didn't say where she was at?" I asked. I was pretty sure what the answer was considering they were here and not there burning her to ashes.

"No," Quil said with a frustrated sigh. "We tortured him slowly but he wouldn't speak."

Bella sighed and placed her hands on her stomach. She had started doing that lately, mostly in her sleep, but I never put much thought to it. I put my hand on top of hers and smiled. "We'll be alright. She won't get near you or the baby.

"Oh, yeah. Congrats," Sam said patting me on my shoulder. Quil nodded.

I couldn't help but wonder what Jake would think about this. He would probably be bothered a little but not because he still was in love with her but because it was too soon. I couldn't even think about loving a girl other than my imprint and I knew he was the same. Ever since we both imprinted they had a sibling relationship and I was happy for it. Bella loved Jacob and she probably would want him to be the Godfather. I would be cool with that.

I pulled Bella closer as the sickly sweet scent filled my nose. Sam and Quil stood around the bed. There were soft growls coming from Quil. Sam was a little calmer but he was still protective of Bella. Ever since we've imprinted the pack became Bella's family. They all loved her like a sister and I was grateful to have brothers that cared so much for my girl.

The door opened quickly and Alice Cullen came stepping in. "Bella, I am so sorry. I didn't see it happen until it was too late. I knew you were coming over but then you're future went blank so I just assumed you changed your mind and was with your wolf but then I saw you here and glimpse of the wolves killing the guy. I am so sorry I wasn't watching you closer," she said all in one breath.

My heart sunk in my chest. I hated myself for thinking it but a part of me was sure she had been running back to him, Edward. I couldn't keep screwing up like this or I would lose her. Even after everything he did to her…

Bella sighed. "It wasn't your fault either. I was just coming over to talk about the baby. Do you know what I'll be having? I keep dreaming it's a boy."

Aw now I felt bad for thinking so lowly of my girl. She loved me. She'd never do that to me.

"I don't know. The baby is part werewolf so I can't see completely. The crib is blue so it could be a boy."

My cheeks started hurting from how hard I was smiling. I had a baby boy. I would do everything to show him I loved him. I wouldn't desert him and make him think I didn't care like my dad. We would play catch on the weekends and get up early to watch cartoons. I would tell him how to pick up girls and teach him how to drive. We could go to football games and play video games, everything my father wasn't around to do with me.

I never really expressed my feelings to anyone but if anyone in the pack ever tried to dig hard enough they would see how hurt I was that I didn't have a father. It really sucked to know that one of the pack members were my brother. One of their fathers had cheated on their wives with my mother. No one had ever claimed me though and my Mom didn't want me to know. Everyone hoped it was Sam's dad because he wasn't that great of a person. I didn't care if it was Sam's, Quil's, or Jacob's dad. They didn't want me as a son so I didn't want them as a father.

Quil pulled Bella to him and kissed her forehead. "I need to go check on Jake and Kell."

"Okay."

"I should be going too," Sam said as he hugged her. "Get better alright? Emily's going to want to start planning the baby shower as soon as possible."

"You know Alice would probably be able to help her out a lot," she hinted. I could tell Sam really hated where this was going. A vampire on La Push land was one thing but to have them with anyone's imprint was just crazy.

Sam sighed. "I will let her know."

"Thank you," she squealed and hugged him again.

"You're pretty drugged right now aren't you?" he chuckled. He ruffled her hair lightly before walking out of the room. Alice was suddenly appeared beside Bella. I was okay with the vampire midget for the most part. She could be a little annoying but Bella loved her so I tolerated her.

"I'm going to call Charlie to let him know about the 'car accident'," I told her.

"Tell him not to come," she said quickly.

"I know," I said before kissing her forehead. I really wish she would let people fuss over her sometimes. I walked out to find the guys waiting for me as I knew they would be. It was so strange how we communicated without words.

"Is she going to be alright?" Quil asked.

"Yes but out baby on the other hand…We have to get that bitch. The stress of all of this can kill our kid. Carlisle said she needs to be on bed rest for at least a month to get past the chance of miscarriage but even then the baby will most likely be premature." I reached up to tug at the hair I no longer had. I grounded my teeth together to stop from phasing in the middle of the hospital.

"I'm sorry man," Sam said.

"We'll stop her Em. She won't ruin your family."

**Do we like??? This chapter was a bit longer than the others. I hope you think it was worth your time. = ] Happy Easter for those who celebrate that. X_X**


End file.
